Amor Proibido
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Por que às vezes o mais óbvio e à frente de nossos olhos é perdido? Por que o amor nos foge sem resposta e nos deixa sem ação? Hyoga e Shun precisam entender o que sentem um pelo outro. Cap Final.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR PROIBIDO**

**Parte I**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShun (triângulo amoroso com personagem original), IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxPersonagem Original (Rodrigo)

Fanfic feita especialmente para **Anna Chan** por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun e apresentada no desafio do dia dos namorados do Saint Seiya Dreams. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui também. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**MEMÓRIAS**

**DOIS ANOS ATRÁS**

Após a vitória sobre Hades, com a ressurreição dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e Prata falecidos, o Santuário estava novamente pulsando de vida.

Contrariando várias expectativas dos amigos, Shun voltara para a Ilha de Andrômeda com June, embora todos soubessem que ele e Hyoga tinham algum tipo de relacionamento mal resolvido, mal discutido e sim, absolutamente pulsante...

Ninguém havia compreendido porque simplesmente não haviam ficado juntos, houvera tantos momentos em que pareciam feitos um para o outro, houvera as lutas em que defendiam um ao outro, tantas palavras ditas, tantas ações feitas...

Mas, se os Cavaleiros, principalmente Shiryu e Seiya haviam ficado surpresos, Cisne ficara arrasado. Ele ainda tentava entender os sentimentos de seu coração de 16 anos quando a partida precoce de Shun o deixara sem saber o que fazer. O rapazinho de olhos verdes nem lhe dera chance de tentar saber o que era aquela dor que lhe vinha quando estavam longe um do outro.

Até então Hyoga julgava que o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda tinha por ele algum sentimento especial, mas viu sua certeza ruir pouco tempo após a vitória sobre Hades.

O Cisne ficara totalmente sem ação ao se deparar com Andrômeda lhe dando adeus rapidamente sem nem mesmo olhar diretamente em seus olhos, correndo com sua bagagem para o táxi em que já esperava a Amazona June de Camaleão.

Até mesmo o irascível Ikki ficara estupefato ao ver o gélido mas sensível aquariano chorar e soluçar encostado à uma das paredes da Mansão Kido, olhando para o vazio e sem querer conversar com ninguém. Fênix tentara falar com ele e explicar que Shun podia ser apenas um rapaz heterossexual como outro qualquer e que ele, Hyoga, teria outras pessoas para conhecer.

A reação de Hyoga foi sair correndo dali. Parou nos jardins... Foi seguido por Shiryu, Seiya e, sim, Ikki ficou com medo que o sentimental Cisne fizesse uma loucura e foi junto...

Viram o amigo cerrar as mãos com tanta força que acharam que ia sangrar, sentiram o cosmo do Cisne transmutar-se de amável em dolorido. Viram os olhos azuis fecharem-se e sua boca emitir um lamento baixo e profundo... Shiryu tentou abraçá-lo...

- Me solta Shiryu... me larga... me deixa por favor...

- Calma Cisne, pode não ser o que parece...

- Ah não? E o que te parece Shiryu? Responde! Ele foi com ela, foi com a June... Não é a mim que ele quer... Pois então que fique com ela... – lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto triste do rapaz.

- Hyoga... Você realmente está apaixonado pelo Shun?

- Me deixa em paz, Dragão, sai daqui agora... ou eu... eu... – soluços o impediram de continuar... Estava tão sentido...

- "Vem cá Cisne..." O amigo o envolveu num abraço... Então era isso... Por causa daquele sentimento que o russo não comia, não se exercitava, não conversava direito...

O Dragão lembrou do dia anterior quando a bomba explodira...

Os cinco amigos jantavam na mesa da Mansão Kido. Estavam contentes com o fato de que todos os demais Cavaleiros haviam sido ressuscitados ou salvos por Atena e, finalmente, podiam descansar um pouco de tantas lutas.

Hyoga estivera especialmente calado aquele dia. Tinha convidado Shun para sair mais tarde, quando pretendia se declarar e descobrir se tudo o que sentia era correspondido. Não agüentava mais a incerteza, a troca de olhares e queria mais que tudo que o virginiano lhe dissesse que o amava... Estava nervoso e apreensivo. Sonhava com isso mas tinha ficado meio aborrecido pois June tinha chegado cedo à Mansão, juntamente com Saori e ele não conseguira evitar um ciúme crescente.

A amazona dissera que tinha sido designada para recriar o treinamento da Ilha de Andrômeda e a Deusa queria conversar com Shun a respeito. O Cisne ficara trêmulo de raiva. E essa agora? Iriam levar Shun para longe dele? Não sabia o que fazer e só sossegou quando o rapazinho de olhos verdes informara que havia recusado o posto de Mestre da Ilha pois preferia se dedicar a outros assuntos e tudo parecia calmo. Havia até mesmo confirmado a saída com Hyoga com um lindo sorriso que deixara o loirão mais seguro e feliz.

Mas, havia algo estranho, depois de uma conversa a portas fechadas com June, o viriginiano tinha evitado seus olhares e tentativas de aproximação e agora nem mesmo o encarava no jantar... Cisne temia... Temia que algo tivesse mudado.

As moças haviam permanecido para o jantar e todos conversavam, menos Shun...

- "Eu e June vamos voltar para a Ilha de Andrômeda. Ela quer que eu a ajude com os novos aspirantes e eu acho que será ótima oportunidade para desenvolver minhas capacidades não acha Ikki?" A frase saíra de uma vez, do nada. O rapaz não olhou para ninguém, parecia muito interessado no seu prato...

- "Mas, assim? Sem mais nem menos Shun? Que está havendo de verdade?" Ikki olhou incrédulo. O irmão tinha afirmado que não iria, que preferia ficar com eles e agora mudava completamente de idéia? Ninguém entendeu nada. Quase todos se viraram para Hyoga... Sabiam que o russo tinha sentimentos um tanto profundos por Shun.

Shun dera um sorriso falso, olhara de soslaio para Hyoga e simplesmente nada dissera. Saori franziu as sobrancelhas, tinha ouvido que Shun não queria ir e agora...

June logo abraçou o jovem, comemorando e foram fazer as malas rindo e brincando... Shun parou ao pé da escada e olhou uma única vez para um perplexo Hyoga que nada fez além de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tão furioso que mal conseguia respirar.

O Cisne se controlou ao máximo. Sua expressão era totalmente impenetrável. Levantou-se da mesa sem nada dizer... Sua mente em furiosa lamentação... Havia pedido a Shun que saísse com ele aquela noite para conversarem e estava cheio de planos. Pretendia se declarar e descobrir o que se passava entre os dois. Mas não houvera tempo... Perdera... Perdera Shun... Mas nunca o tivera... A dor era insuportável e quis fugir dali... Seu olhar mataria num raio de quilômetros.

Foi encarar a noite do lado de fora e deixou que o ar gelado o acalentasse. Ninguém ousara falar com ele. Passou toda a noite ali. Sem coragem de fazer absolutamente nada... Nunca se declarara, jamais deixara Shun saber o que sentia de verdade. Que se gostavam era fato, pelo menos era o que ele pensara... Imaginou que tudo não passara de uma ilusão adolescente e chorou pelo que deixara escapar sem nunca ter tido. Chorou por se achar enganado, traído... Se Shun não o queria de jeito nenhum poderia ter evitado o contato, poderia não ter dito que iria sair com ele, poderia não ter lhe dado esperanças.

Mas não... Hyoga estava irremediavelmente apaixonado pelos olhos verdes, pelo sorriso envolvente, pela voz meiga e doce. Estava perdidamente enamorado do caráter pacifista, do jeito de sorrir, do toque suave das mãos tão carinhosas. Sentia-se dependente dos olhares afetuosos, da gargalhada alegre e espontânea, de mirar o corpo esguio e bem feito, desejava tanto o outro que poderia desmaiar. Tudo acabado... Tudo perdido... Por que?

De manhã, rebuliço na Mansão, despedidas... O vôo sairia de tarde. Shun evitava ficar perto do russo, não ficava no mesmo cômodo que ele a sós de nenhuma maneira e todos notaram. O Cisne sentiu-se ofendido, parecia que tinha alguma doença contagiosa...

Finalmente não houve jeito e acabaram os dois na cozinha, frente a frente, Andrômeda baixando os olhos e tentando sair dali... Hyoga o impediu parando de braços cruzados à sua frente e sua voz saiu num sussurro:

- "Por quê?"

Andrômeda não conseguia olhar para ele... Seu cosmo estava confuso, ele estava confuso... Seu coração de 15 anos parecia não compreender ou não aceitar... Resolvera voltar para o único lugar onde se sentia seguro, onde sabia o que esperar, como reagir... Não estava preparado para o impacto de ver-se apaixonado por um homem... Tinha medo... Muito medo do que sentia, do que sentira ao ver o Cisne quase morto na Casa de Gêmeos... Ao ver o Cisne se sacrificar na Casa de Aquário.

Quisera morrer junto com ele. Não estava pronto para a enormidade daquilo, a imensidão de seu amor pelo russo o fazia perder a razão... Não podia, não devia... Ah, não sabia mais nada. Como iria ser um Cavaleiro se fora dominado por um amor incomensurável por seu companheiro de lutas? Como iria cumprir seu dever se não parava de pensar em Hyoga? Como faria para se sacrificar em nome da Deusa se apenas conseguia se ver morrendo para defender o Cisne? Estava tudo errado, errado, errado... Não conseguia pensar...

Levantou o olhar e quase desistiu de ir embora... Ele era tão lindo e tão perfeito... Os suaves traços do rosto, a pele branca, os olhos que pareciam a imensidão do céu...

O que faria se precisasse optar entre salvar Hyoga e salvar Atena? Tinha seus deveres, tinha suas prioridades e, no momento, a única prioridade que conseguia ver era amar loucamente o rapaz loiro e lindo... Não... Não... Não... Seu coração gritava com sua decisão, sua mente girava tentando lhe dar um tanto de sanidade que havia perdido ao mirar os orbes azul claros magoados à sua frente.

E havia Ikki...

Como o irmão reagiria? Ikki era forte, era genioso e, duvidava muito que o leonino aceitasse aquilo. Tinha certeza que o irmão iria tentar prejudicar seu amado e isso não iria permitir. Fazia idéia do que Fênix poderia fazer ao loiro. Não conseguia escolher, não conseguia enfrentar... E Hyoga? Será que o loiro gostava dele também do mesmo jeito ou fora apenas um estado de carência, talvez uma amizade profunda? Não agüentaria ser rejeitado. Preferia jamais saber. Tinha certeza que a saída que haviam programado era para que pudessem conversar sobre o que sentiam. Teve medo... Não tinha coragem nenhuma de falar com ele, de encarar o amigo, ou mais que amigo... Ia fugir... Era apenas isso... Uma fuga.. Sentia-se um covarde... Um fraco... Não queria sentir-se tão dependente do outro.

Enlaçou o rapaz mais alto pela cintura e o abraçou com carinho. Sentiu o corpo do outro endurecer ao contato. Não sabia se era por medo ou por rejeição... Medo do que pudesse significar o abraço? Oh Zeus... Era tão difícil aquilo, o contato com o corpo rijo o enlouquecia... Não podia, não podia, não podia...

Era melhor ir embora. Era melhor se afastar enquanto ainda conseguia fazê-lo. Seu coração sangrava e urrava mas era o único jeito. Tentou controlar seu cosmo para que o outro não percebesse seu desespero.

- "Você vai me visitar né? Afinal é meu melhor amigo."

Hyoga apenas suspirou e afastou-se. Amigo? Era tudo que seria? Era o que teria que aceitar?

- "Boa viagem Andrômeda." A voz saíra seca e fria. Bem diferente do amor frustrado que o Cisne sentia massacrá-lo por dentro.

Shun segurou as lágrimas e assentiu de cabeça baixa. Então era isso. Nem como amigo o Cisne o queria... Como se enganara achando que fosse possível... Tinha que ir logo embora... O mais rápido possível. Correu para fora dali e não viu o grito mudo e o desespero tomar conta do rosto do loiro...

E agora estavam ali, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Seiya... Andrômeda partira com June e deixara para trás uma aquariano à beira do desespero.

O Dragão sentia as lágrimas quentes pingando no seu braço. Ikki estava meio revoltado. Não se dava lá muito bem com Hyoga mas também não queria vê-lo daquele jeito. Resolveu falar alguma coisa.

- "Ora Hyoga, deixa disso, vocês são amigos eu acho, além disso, não se conhecem tão bem assim, vai ver o Shun apenas não quis te magoar. Você vai esquecer essa história absurda logo, logo."

O ar gelado do cosmo de Hyoga avançou sobre todos ali. O russo então afirmara, lançando um olhar revoltado para Fênix que ele podia ser irmão de Shun mas que ninguém, jamais, conheceria o virginiano como ele, Cisne, conhecia.

Ikki fora sarcástico e ironizara o fato de que se Hyoga o conhecia tão bem não poderia ter sido surpreendido com a escolha que Shun fizera, afinal, nas palavras duras de Ikki, nem todo mundo era "chegado" como ele, Hyoga, naquele Santuário.

- "Seu imbecil preconceituoso! Você não sabe o que é amar não é Ikki? Você e seus romances idiotas, seus amores de uma noite só... Não sabe o que é depender de alguém para viver, não sabe o que é querer que o outro viva mesmo que você precise morrer. Você é egoísta, frio e cruel... Não sei como pode ser irmão de uma criatura tão perfeita como... como... Oh Zeus, eu o amo tanto... eu... eu..." Os soluços seguidos de lágrimas que não paravam mais deixou os cavaleiros atônitos... Era então verdade... Hyoga amava Shun desesperadamente. E Shun tinha ido embora...

- "Quem pensa que é Hyoga? Nada sabe da minha vida. Não faz idéia de como me sinto, de quem sou... Ora seu pato gelado desgraçado, fique longe do meu irmão ouviu? Ele não merece alguém como você. Que julga os outros impunemente. Você não é diferente de mim, nunca teve coragem não foi? Nunca disse a ele. Frouxo..." Ikki estava zangado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Não imaginava a profundidade dos sentimentos do Cisne. Será que Shun sentia a mesma coisa? Então porque havia ido embora? Não. Devia ser uma paixonite juvenil sem importância...

Antes que a coisa piorasse, Shiryu apartara os dois levando o Cisne para seu quarto e simplesmente o colocando para dormir em sua cama, sem perguntas e com o coração doído ao ver que o amigo havia se apaixonado perdidamente por, parecia, uma ilusão...

No dia seguinte Hyoga pedira a Saori Kido para ser designado para a Sibéria e partira com um longo abraço em Shiryu, um tapa nas costas de Seiya e nenhuma palavra para Ikki, que apenas dera de ombros e dissera algo parecido como "esquece Pato, é melhor pra todo mundo..."

Milo e Camus haviam ido se despedir, o aquariano dourado com o coração pesado ao ver que seu pupilo sofria tanto... Ele também havia se iludido, pensara seriamente que Hyoga e Shun tinham um amor tão profundo quanto ele e Milo. Ficara até mesmo com raiva do rapazinho de cabelos verdes.

E então Hyoga partira e nem mesmo Camus tivera notícias regulares dele. Apenas cartas, uma vez ou outra.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR PROIBIDO**

**Parte II**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShun (triângulo amoroso com personagem original), IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxPersonagem Original (Rodrigo)

Fanfic feita especialmente para Anna Chan por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun e apresentada no desafio do dia dos namorados do Saint Seiya Dreams. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui também. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**A VOLTA**

**DIAS ATUAIS**

Shiryu entrou calmamente na Mansão Kido e viu apenas Seiya e Ikki assistindo televisão. Jabu, Geki e Nachi não estavam lá mas logo chegariam.

- "Boa noite pessoal." Viu Seiya abrir um largo sorriso. Sabia que o sagitariano gostava dele mas desde que chegara desiludido de Rozan - fazia dois meses, após descobrir que Shunrei resolvera ficar com Ohko que podia oferecer a ela uma vida calma sem as eternas lutas de um Cavaleiro - que Shiryu havia desistido de pensar em romance e desestimulava toda e qualquer aproximação de Pégasus.

- "O jantar está no forno Dragon Blood." Ikki avisou sem nem mesmo se virar.

- "Vocês todos já jantaram?"

- "Menos o Ikki que disse que não tava com fome, também, você precisa ver o grude que o Tatsumi aprontou hoje... Sopa de peixe... Irc!" Seiya falou aquilo e registrou que fazia um bom par de semanas que Ikki não jantava com o grupo mas esperava Shiryu chegar de seus treinamentos ou compromissos e então ia lhe fazer companhia. "_Oras bolas, porque será que Ikki faz isso, nunca vi ele ser amigável assim... Bom, deixa pra lá_..."

- "Quer jantar comigo Fênix?" Shiryu perguntou com um meio sorriso. Ultimamente percebera que ele e Ikki tinham até bastante assunto para conversar, gostavam dos mesmos filmes, eram mais maduros que Seiya, Jabu, Nachi e Geki e ele adorava ouvir as teorias engraçadíssimas de Ikki sobre como Shun deveria estar passando seu tempo com June na Ilha de Andrômeda.

Não raro os dois ficavam até tarde discutindo sobre as batalhas, as perdas, Ikki falando de Shun, de suas dores, às vezes de suas mal sucedidas relações amorosas, revivendo pequenas histórias do orfanato. Shiryu por sua vez relembrava histórias interessantes que aprendera com seu mestre, ou contava sobre como ficara surpreso com a decisão de Shunrei de abandoná-lo. Conversavam por horas, riam e se divertiam.

No começo o Dragão ficara muito triste com seu amor abandonado e não era difícil que chorasse na frente de Ikki que apenas batia nas suas costas e dizia que ele não se preocupasse, que ia passar, que podia acreditar porque estava falando com um expert em insucessos amorosos. Com o tempo a dor foi diminuindo e ele já nem pensava tanto em Shunrei. Para compensar, passara a pensar um tanto em outra pessoa.

O Dragão ficara surpreso ao descobrir que Fênix era extremamente solitário pois não conseguia se entregar a ninguém. Namorava sim, várias mocinhas, mas não encontrava nelas o que procurava, faltava sempre alguma coisa e não raro ele apenas conseguia alguns encontros sexuais que acabavam por deixá-lo ainda mais frustrado.

Também não era difícil que apenas curtissem longos silêncios, não raro Shiryu preparava um de seus chás chineses de que tanto tinha ciúme e estendia a xícara para Ikki sem nem mesmo perguntar se o outro queria. Havia se tornado um ritual interessante. Agora costumavam jantar juntos. Shiryu estava gostando daquilo.

- "Sim, claro. Sabia que estreou um filme novo?" Ikki se levantou e foram em direção à cozinha onde sentaram frente a frente em mais uma das conversas sobre qualquer coisa que haviam se acostumado a ter.

Foram interrompidos por um grito alegre de Seiya que chegou abanando uma enorme carta com o timbre do Santuário.

- "Nós vamos para o Brasil! Aldebaran vai sair em missão e Saori designou nós seis para irmos com ele, vamos fazer alguns trabalhos para a Fundação, além de Milo e Camus e..." enrubesceu um pouco... "Aiolia."

Ikki riu. Aiolia estava mesmo dando em cima do sagitariano? Seiya fugia como podia mas estava ficando difícil... Desde a Batalha das Doze Casas que ficara um clima interessante mas Seiya era apaixonado por Shiryu que amava Shunrei, ou pelo menos era a versão oficial, até há algum tempo. Pegou-se olhando fixamente para o rosto do libriano que olhava interrogativamente para Seiya.

- "Nós seis quem Seiya?" O Dragão perguntou encontrando o olhar perscrutador de Ikki sobre si e intimamente pensando que os dois pareciam andar se encarando muito ultimamente...

Seiya soltou uma risadinha e olhou para Ikki:

- "Acho que você vai gostar disso e, ao mesmo tempo, não vai gostar nada Ikki..."

- "Fala logo de uma vez moleque!"

- "SHUN! Ele chega amanhã cedo, com June ao que parece!"

- "Meu irmão! Ele vem para cá? Que ótimo mas... por que eu não gostaria disso?"

Seiya ficou sério, ainda se lembrava... Achava que todos lembravam...

- "O Hyoga... Ele chega amanhã de manhã também e, bom, acho que não preciso explicar..."

Os três se entreolharam... Não ia ser muito fácil... Será que Hyoga já esquecera?

- "Não sei não Seiya, talvez não seja boa idéia reunir nós todos assim, podíamos falar com Saori e..."

- "Vou pensar que não apreciam minha companhia Shiryu..." A voz de Hyoga soou fria e firme e viram com assombro um homem que aos dezoito anos estava muito mais alto, mais forte e sim, lindíssimo, entrar pela porta da cozinha com algumas malas.

Shiryu se apressou em levantar e abraçar o amigo que há tanto tempo não via. Não pôde deixar de notar que ele estava esplêndido, a pele muito branca sedosa, os revoltos cabelos loiros mais longos, os lábios rosados e aquele olhar... Não, o olhar de Hyoga estava diferente... Sem sentimento? Sem calor? Era tão estranho...

- "Você não viria apenas amanhã?" Perguntou seco Ikki de Fênix que não sabia por que mas não gostara nada do abraço do Dragão no loiro.

- "Boa noite para você também Fênix. E, sim, mas resolvi vir logo de uma vez. Onde é meu quarto?"

A voz de Hyoga era absolutamente sem inflexão. Parecia tanto com Camus agora...

- "No mesmo lugar de sempre, Cisne, ao lado do quarto de Shun e..." Seiya tampou a boca ao perceber o que dissera... "Desculpe, eu não queria, quer dizer... Bem... Kuso!"

- "Está tudo bem Seiya. O tempo passa sabe? Boa noite a todos." E sem dizer palavra acenou para os colegas e se recolheu, subindo as escadas com suas malas, ajudado por Tatsumi.

Entrou no quarto. Estava como lembrava. Podia ainda ouvir a risada de Andrômeda, podia quase vê-lo ali... Sua máscara de frieza sumiu. Dois anos, dois longos anos e nada mudara em seu coração... Esparramou-se na cama e pensou que o chamado de Saori não o alegrara. Estivera bem na solidão branca, acordando, treinando, pescando, conversando com o pessoal da vila, fazia suas refeições, organizava as coisas que fossem necessárias, vigiava o território, fazia sua ronda e pronto. Dormia. Não era tão ruim... Se você fosse um autômato...

Não podia ficar remoendo aquilo. Ainda doía... Muito... Achava que jamais esqueceria, nem que quisesse.

- "Shun..." Não conseguia esquecer o virginiano, já aprendera a conviver com toda a mágoa que sentia. Imaginava que ele estava bem, com June – sentiu o sangue ferver, ainda não suportava a idéia da amazona beijando seu Shun, abraçando-o, fazendo amor com ele... – "INFERNO" - Se bem que não tinha certeza... Deduzia...

E agora aquela missão maluca... Representar a fundação Kido em eventos para pessoas influentes no Brasil... Diacho, porque ele tinha que ir... Pelo menos poderia conversar um pouco com Shiryu. E Shun não estava lá para perturbar sua mente. "Deve estar na Ilha ainda e tomara fique por lá" – Pensou, um tanto chateado... Tentou dormir e não sonhar com Shun... Tarefa difícil.

No dia seguinte Hyoga acordou cedo e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Foi recebido com alegria por Geki, Nachi, Jabu, Seiya e Shiryu. Ikki não estava lá. Aproveitou para conversar com o Dragão.

- "E aí Shiryu? Alguma novidade? Você não devia estar com a Shunrei?"

Shiryu ficou sem graça mas contou toda a história e viu Hyoga arregalar os olhos de espanto...

- "Não acredito! A Shunrei? O Ohko? Eu hein... E agora? Tá namorando alguém?"

- "Que tu tens com isso Pato? Tá interessado por quê? Resolveu ficar a fim do dragão agora é? Ele não faz teu tipo..." Ikki chegara sem ser percebido e olhava para Hyoga com cara de poucos amigos.

- "Que foi Fênix? Se eu não te conhecesse ia achar que está morrendo de ciúme..." Hyoga disse a frase com ar irônico que logo passou a descrédito puro ao ver o rosto do irmão de seu amor proibido ficar um tanto vermelho... Ikki e Shiryu? Impossível...

- "Que é isso Ikki... A gente só estava conversando..." Shiryu respondeu imediatamente.

Os demais cavaleiros ficaram olhando de um para o outro... Pareciam até... um casal? Jabu riu e cutucou Geki, que cutucou Nachi que cutucou Seiya que ficou aborrecido e perguntou a queima-roupa:

- "Ô Shiryu... Tu tá de caso com o Ikki? Por que, sei lá viu... Podia ao menos ter me contado..." O sagitariano imaginou que agora não tinha mais jeito. Não ia mesmo conseguir ficar com o Dragão. Tinha notado os olhares e as conversas mas agora, depois daquilo... Só mesmo os dois não percebiam.

Ikki e Shiryu se entreolharam de olhos arregalados... Seria possível? Será que eles... Shiryu ficou muito vermelho, apesar de seus 18 anos ainda não era assim tão despachado para ignorar o sentido das palavras de Seiya e, além disso, percebeu que Ikki o olhava de uma maneira diferente...

O assunto ficou pendente porque nesse momento adentrou a sala um sorridente Shun de Andrômeda, a quem Ikki fora buscar no aeroporto.

- "Oi pessoal, é tão bom estar de volta e... HYOGA?" O susto em sua voz foi prontamente rebatido por um cisne muito impassível que nem mesmo disse bom dia. Apenas fitou o Cavaleiro que chegava e foi para a cozinha pegar mais um prato. Lá chegando sentiu que o mundo se abria aos seus pés. Shun estava maravilhoso...

O tempo pareceu retroceder até aquele dia... O dia da partida. Não podia deixar que soubessem. Nunca poderiam saber que ele, o Cavaleiro de Gelo, não conseguira esquecer. Que amava cada vez mais e mais descontroladamente e ver o objeto de seu amor de repente só o fizera sentir-se mais desesperado. Tinha que sair dali...

Shun pareceu perdido... Ver de repente aquele loiro absurdamente lindo e sensual apenas o fizera lembrar-se de como sentira a falta dele.

- "Por... Por que não me contou Nii-san? Que ele estaria, quer dizer, que nós todos iríamos..."

Ikki despertou de seus olhares confusos para o libriano, que havia ficado um tanto incomodado com o "exame" de Fênix e apenas disse:

- "Por que? Algum problema?"

- "Er... Não... Não tem por que..." Mentiu... Shun mentiu deslavadamente... Seu coração estava aos pulos, rever o Cisne fora... perturbador... Não deixara de reparar como ele estava muito mais alto e forte e, ZEUS! Perfeito!

Shun também crescera bastante. Com dezessete anos estava mais encorpado, os cabelos esverdeados descendo pelas costas até abaixo dos ombros, a musculatura absolutamente perfeita no corpo esguio e longilíneo, o tórax não muito largo, os braços fortes e moldados, a cintura fina, as pernas flexíveis e os profundos olhos esmeralda. Um homem absolutamente apaixonante. Os traços do rosto belos como sempre.

- "Tem lugar aí pra mim?" A voz melodiosa de June acordou os Cavaleiros do transe a que pareciam estar submetidos e Shun a ajudou a sentar-se à mesa para comerem alguma coisa. O rapaz estava justamente empurrando a cadeira para a Amazona quando Hyoga voltava da cozinha e, repentinamente, se dirigira para a porta murmurando um "Até logo, vou tomar meu café por aí..." Não queria que ninguém o visse chorar...

- "Espera Hyoga, por favor... fique aqui..." Andrômeda pediu com a voz trêmula... "Senti sua falta... Você não foi nem me visitar..."

O Cisne deu meia volta, não estava preparado para aquilo, para a voz doce, para o olhar suplicante... "OH, por Atena, que os deuses me ajudem..." – pensou antes de incorporar o olhar mais assassino que conseguiu:

- "Ora Shun, vamos parar com essa palhaçada, sabe muito bem que não temos nada para conversar." E saiu matutando: não tinham nada para conversar? Zeus, como ele queria poder encostar o outro na parede e perguntar o porquê de ter ido embora, o porquê de tê-lo deixado, mas, de que adiantaria? June não estava lá? Era óbvio demais. Lembrou que todos iam viajar de tarde para a Grécia e depois para o Brasil e sentiu-se tremendamente cansado. Quanto tempo? Quanto tempo teria que agüentar até poder ir de volta para sua solidão gelada?

Shun ficara sem ação... Não esperava ser tratado tão indiferentemente. Será que Hyoga não sentia mais nada por ele? Será que algum dia sentira mesmo alguma coisa? Nem sequer um tanto de carinho por tudo que haviam passado? Sentou-se muito calado ao lado da Amazona que apenas encostou sua mão no rosto dele.

- "Ei! Anime-se..." June sabia de tudo, era a maior confidente de Shun. Desde que haviam voltado para a Ilha que vira todos os dias o rapaz falar e pensar em Hyoga. Não compreendia muito bem porque não se entendiam de uma vez.

Shun tentou sorrir e olhou para seu irmão, implorando apoio. Ikki não estava prestando muita atenção, perdido em seus pensamentos, tentava entender o furacão que estava batendo no seu peito. Um vulcão prestes a explodir o avisava que a frase de Seiya não era totalmente mentira... Estava de caso com o Dragão? Gostaria de estar de caso com o Dragão? Mas... Eles eram homens... Ikki jamais namorara pessoas do mesmo sexo, nunca sequer sentira-se atraído por homens e ao que soubesse, Shiryu nunca pensara no assunto...

Shiryu parecia muito atrapalhado de repente. Evitava olhar para Fênix de qualquer jeito. Também estava confuso. Nunca havia se sentido atraído por um homem. Mas Ikki... O leonino o fazia ter idéias, sonhos, sentimentos que não lhe eram comuns. Levantou o olhar e viu que o objeto de suas dúvidas o fitava intensamente. Saiu rapidamente e foi para seu quarto arrumar suas malas, um redemoinho girando em sua cabeça...


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte III**

**ESTA É UMA FANFICTION YAOI E PODE CONTER LEMON - SE NÃO SABE O QUE É YAOI/LEMON OU SE O ASSUNTO O DESAGRADA, FAVOR NÃO PROSSEGUIR NA LEITURA**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShunxPersonagem Original, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo (personagem original)

Fanfic feita especialmente para **Anna Chan** por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok? Fanfiction apresentando no desafio do site Saint Seiya Dreams, Dia dos Namorados.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**A VIAGEM - CONFUSÕES AMOROSAS**

De tarde, todos embarcaram num vôo direto para a Grécia. Hyoga se portava como se fosse um robô. Respondia por monossílabos e não conversava com Shun e June nada além do estritamente necessário. Não sorria. Não falava. Estava insuportável. Sua mente tentando bloquear como Shun havia ficado alto, bonito, interessante e... excitante.

Revoltava-se por não conseguir esquecer, estava furioso porque o outro trouxera June para esfregar o amor deles na sua cara, logo ele, que sempre tivera a maior consideração por Andrômeda. Cogitou derrubar o avião e matar todo mundo mas achou muito dramático... Tinha que se controlar, controlar sua fúria e seu coração destruído.

Foram recepcionados e encaminhados para ver Saori imediatamente. Camus e Milo os aguardavam, juntamente com Aldebaran e Aiolia. Após instruções da Deusa e algum planejamento das reuniões, todos se dirigiam para jantar no refeitório do Santuário mesmo, iriam partir de manhã cedo e precisavam descansar.

June resolvera ficar com Saori tratando de um compromisso próximo. O abraço que dera em Shun e o olhar que trocaram fizera Hyoga atingir os píncaros da fúria e sair pisando duro, sob os olhares dos demais que começavam a achar que Andrômeda era algum tipo de sádico ou então que o virginiano não tinha noção do que ocorria ao seu redor.

Aldebaran estava animado, na realidade, além dos compromissos da Fundação, ele iria buscar seu namorado, Rodrigo, um lindo carioca com quem estava tendo um relacionamento muito feliz. Insistira até o rapaz decidir vir morar com ele no Santuário. Havia pedido permissão para Saori e ela não se opusera, até mesmo feliz por finalmente o Tourão haver esquecido Mu e estar interessado em alguém.

O Leão Dourado ficara radiante ao conseguir ser incluído na missão. Seiya se tornara verdadeiramente importante para ele. Só faltava quebrar as resistências do rapaz de 17 anos ao amor dele, Aiolia, que já tinha 22 anos. Difícil era afastar o sagitariano de seu amigo Shiryu, se bem que, desde que chegara o grupo que percebera que Seiya estava calado demais, olhando vez por outra para Ikki e Shiryu... Com um ar de mágoa e decepção. Que estaria havendo?

- "Seiya! Depois quer ir assistir um filme comigo?" Aiolia perguntou esperando pela negativa... O sagitariano fugia dele por muitas vezes. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz o abraçou com um pouco mais de carinho que o habitual e até sorriu. Que teria acontecido?

- "Aiolia" – a voz era meio insegura, o olhar cheio de dúvidas – "eu queria mesmo falar com você, quer dizer, eu estou pensando e... Ah, Aiolia, você realmente está a fim de mim?"

O grupo pareceu parar ao mesmo tempo... Seiya estava mesmo perguntando aquilo?

O Leão segurou o rapaz pelos ombros e não perdeu tempo, beijou-o no meio das escadarias do Santuário e para sua imensa alegria, sentiu o rapaz entreabrir os lábios e corresponder ao beijo com entusiasmo.

- "Aleluia! Até que enfim tu desencalhas né Olia?" Aldebaran achou ótimo... De todos no Santuário, somente Aiolia ainda estava sozinho. Camus e Milo também sorriram.

Camus estava um tanto pensativo. Rever Hyoga fora excelente, o rapaz havia se tornado um homem muito bonito mas havia algo faltando. Os olhos de seu pupilo destacavam uma angústia e uma tristeza que o preocupavam. O motivo só podia ser Andrômeda, que também estava lá e agia de maneira um tanto estranha...

Aquário vira várias vezes os olhares suplicantes de Shun para Hyoga mas seu aluno não parecia disposto a ceder de maneira alguma... A velha história... Amores não declarados, situações não esclarecidas e duas pessoas afastadas sem nenhum motivo importante...

Camus tinha a impressão que os dois se amavam, e muito. Não entendera a partida de Shun mas vendo os dois andando ali, perto um do outro, se perguntava se realmente haviam se separado de verdade ou apenas havia existido um hiato de tempo, pois sentia, percebia, quase podia tocar os dois corações apaixonados. Nada mudara... Pensando bem, ele tinha certeza... Hyoga amava Shun que amava Hyoga... Tinha que dar um jeito naquilo mas, onde se encaixava June? Por que diabos o rapaz de cabelos verdes tinha que estar acompanhado daquela Amazona? Dava vontade de espancar Andrômeda até ele confessar que era tudo um engano e que seu amor era todo do Cisne. Camus riu, estava se comportando como um pai...

Milo percebia os pensamentos de seu homem e sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Ouvira as palavras ríspidas de Hyoga para Shun, vira o aquariano de bronze tentar a todo custo manter distância. Sentira a desilusão de um e de outro. Não compreendia aquilo. Se os dois se amavam tanto, que estavam fazendo separados? Que estavam fazendo de suas vidas? Ele e Camus haviam passado o inferno para finalmente conseguirem estar juntos mais uma vez. Não, os dois eram jovens, tinham a vida toda para se amarem, porque não o faziam de uma vez?

Aiolia não cabia em si de alegria... Deu a mão para Seiya e seguiram conversando, um Pégasus meio sem graça mas feliz. Intimamente, o sagitariano pensava que sua paixão por Shiryu não iria dar em nada. Tinha quase certeza de que o libriano estava apaixonado... E não era por Shunrei... Havia visto a troca de olhares por toda a viagem, percebera os dois hesitando, fugindo do assunto... É, a viagem prometia grandes surpresas.

Descendo atrás deles, Hyoga ia ao lado de Shun, num silêncio ensurdecedor. June havia ficado com Saori para tratar de algum assunto importante. O russo não sabia do que se tratava. Talvez o casamento dela com Shun? A idéia o fez gemer baixo.

Andrômeda abria e fechava a boca várias vezes. Queria dizer algo, queria fazer alguma coisa mas não tinha coragem. Estacou de repente e segurou o pulso do amigo com uma das mãos.

- "Hyoga... Por favor, eu..."

- "Que foi? Quer conversar comigo agora? Você nunca quis, não quis me ouvir, por que agora? Quer me convidar para padrinho do seu casamento? Ou prefere que eu o leve ao altar?" O Cisne despejava as palavras com fúria, tudo engasgado, tudo que sentia, dois anos, dois longos anos de amargura e dor.

Os dois encontraram os olhares, Shun sentindo toda a raiva e a dor do outro. Ficou perplexo com as palavras que ouviu. Como assim ele e June? Não era nada daquilo... Tinha que explicar, precisava se desculpar e...

De repente Hyoga ficou tonto, a imensidão daqueles olhos esmeralda o deixava perdido, os lábios rosados, o corpo tão lindo, o toque... Oh Zeus, o pequeno e inocente toque de Shun o fizera arrepiar-se... Aquilo era... era... RIDÍCULO!

- "NÃO ME TOQUE!" Hyoga gritou descontrolado, as emoções misturadas deixando-o revoltado com sua incapacidade de ficar indiferente... Amava tanto, tanto, tanto.

- "Que é isso Cisne? Ficou doido?"

- "Não se meta Fênix, não se meta comigo, nenhum de vocês, ninguém entende, não podem entender... INFERNO!" Saiu correndo escada abaixo e desapareceu. Tinha corrido à velocidade da luz. Camus fez menção de ir atrás dele mas Milo o impediu.

- Deixe Kamyu, ele precisa de tempo..."

Shun ficou estatelado olhando para o vazio... O que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Será que o Cisne o odiava agora? Tanto que um simples toque o deixara fora de si? Cerrou os punhos, fechou os olhos e não conseguiu evitar soluçar, lágrimas lhe vindo aos olhos... Murmurou baixinho: "Hyoga... por favor... me perdoa..." Olhou desesperado para o irmão... Os olhos vermelhos...

- "Não posso Ikki, não posso agüentar isso..." Caiu de joelhos na frente do irmão - "Me perdoa irmão... Me perdoa mas eu não posso, não posso evitar..."

- "Evitar o que Shun? Não fique assim, não estou entendendo mais nada..."

- "EU AMO O HYOGA!" - Gritou com toda a força de seus sentimentos reprimidos. Chorava sem nem tentar se conter - "Sempre amei... mas eu o deixei... fui fraco... ele me odeia... Oh Zeus, ele me odeia e eu o amo tanto... Ah Ikki, me ajuda por favor... Dois anos, dois horríveis anos sem ele... Por sua causa, por causa dos outros... Por minha fraqueza, minha estúpida fraqueza de não ter coragem de amá-lo..."

Ikki ficou estarrecido... Por causa dele? Como assim? Ikki abraçou o irmão e o ergueu.

- "Shun, por que? Por que você o deixou então? Ele ficou sozinho irmão, sofrendo como só nós sabemos... Sem nem ao menos saber que você o queria. Por que diabos não disse a ele? Nem uma palavra em dois anos?" Ikki estava estarrecido. Tudo bem que não haviam tido notícias do "pato gelado" mas bastava olhar para ele e ver. Era claro o que ele sentira e sentia ainda. Claro que ainda sentia ou não estaria tão perdido e vulnerável.

- "Tive medo de você não entender... Você sempre foi tão... machão..." Shun fitou o irmão com um olhar interrogativo e medroso.

- "Eu não acredito Shun! Não acredito que preferiu magoar quem ama a me enfrentar! Não irmão, eu jamais teria raiva de você. Quem sou eu para julgar o amor? Se gosta de alguém vá em frente, admita, lute por ele, faça alguma coisa mas não deixe o amor se perder. É muito triste a solidão querido maninho. Muito escuro e vazio." Fênix se deu conta do que sentia... Seus olhos ficaram amorosos e calmos.

- "Não tem do que se envergonhar... Amar não é errado, não importa o que os outros pensem. O amor não é errado irmão, nenhuma forma dele... Nós vamos ajudar você. Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre se o que o Pato sente é ódio... Longe disso Shun, ele está magoado, ferido, mas duvido que te odeie... Acho que ele te ama mas não quer mais sofrer... Acho que nem eu também quero mais negar, nem sofrer..." Fênix levantou o olhar e encontrou o azul claro do libriano.

- "Irmão... Então não se importa de sermos... dois homens?" Shun estava aliviado.

- "Eu... não posso julgar... Não. Eu jamais poderia condenar... Quem sente igual a mim..." Ikki encarava longamente o Dragão.

- "Ikki?" O virginiano olhou interrogativamente para seu irmão e viu a paixão fulgir nos olhos azul escuros... Mas, então... Olhou para Shiryu e percebeu que ambos não conseguiam desviar o olhar. Já tinha percebido o clima mas não pensou que fosse nada sério.

Camus e Milo sorriam levemente. Aldebaran percebeu os olhares...Então Ikki e Shiryu...

Aiolia e Seiya estavam logo abaixo. O sagitariano com um olhar triste para Shiryu. O leonino dourado abraçou-o:

- "Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo a esquecer. Prometo que você vai esquecer. Confie no meu amor por você."

- "Você... sabia?" Seiya ficou pasmo.

- "Não sou idiota rapaz... Mas não pude desistir de alguém tão maravilhoso como você Pégasus..." A declaração saiu numa voz tão sincera que o sagitariano resolveu que iria se empenhar o máximo possível para retribuir o amor que lhe era destinado. Fixou o olhar nos lindos traços do irmão de Aiolos e o puxou, beijando-o com vontade e entrega. Aquilo ia dar certo, Shiryu não gostava dele mas Aiolia parecia amá-lo, então, para que sofrer?

- "Seiya..." Aiolia estava excitado e não sabia o que fazer. Não queria assustar o novo namorado.

- "Shhhhhh. Vamos. Vou para sua casa com você e quero que me demonstre o que sente. Por favor."

O Cavaleiro de Ouro quase caiu da escada. Era muito melhor do que podia imaginar.

- "Tem certeza? Não quero forçá-lo."

- "Já tenho 17 anos, não sou um pobre rapaz indefeso... Além do que..." Pegou a mão do namorado e o fez sentir que, realmente, ele não era um menininho... "Tenho um problema para você resolver..."

- "Será um prazer." Os olhos brilhantes do Leão agora luziam de excitação.

Enquanto isso, um quase casal se fitava intensamente. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a falar. Fênix se recobrou primeiro.

- "Além disso Shun..." – Ikki não conseguia desviar o olhar de Shiryu. – "Se você estiver errado, se isso que você sente for errado, eu também estou condenado..."

Fênix percebeu de uma vez o que era o desespero que sentia ultimamente... Não conseguia evitar mais, não iria suportar aquela dúvida.

Shiryu sentiu um calor morno subir pelo seu corpo. Então não era só ele... Então Fênix também sentia aquela angústia louca...

- "Entende do que estou falando Shiryu?" O olhar de Ikki era de confusão, de medo, de dúvida... Estava pensando no libriano o tempo todo, não conseguia desviar o olhar dele, não conseguia imaginar vê-lo longe de si... Se era para falar ou fazer alguma coisa, tinha que ser logo, aliás, ia ser agora mesmo...

Shiryu arregalou os olhos azuis e fixou-os nos de Ikki, seu coração disparou... Não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem o que estava pensando.

Como se estivesse hipnotizado, Ikki se aproximou do rapaz de longos cabelos negros, estendeu a mão e passou-a no rosto do libriano com carinho, o polegar deslizou lentamente pelos lábios entreabertos...

Shiryu fechou os olhos e num só movimento engoliu o dedo de Ikki e o lambeu, sugando-o. Sua respiração era rápida e nervosa.

- "WOW!" Aldebaran exclamou impressionado com a atitude do sempre tímido libriano.

Num rápido movimento o leonino puxou o outro, enlaçando sua cintura, colando nele e forçando-o a encará-lo:

- "Shi, olha pra mim e, por favor, me diz... Me diz que o que estou sentindo não é loucura..."

O libriano abriu os olhos e viajou para outra dimensão nos olhos intensos de Ikki. Entreabriu os lábios, o corpo tremendo, ia responder mas nem precisou, Fênix aproximou seu rosto devagar e tocou os lábios dele com o seus. Shiryu aceitou o beijo e apertou o abraço.

O gemido abafado que saiu dos lábios do Dragão enlouqueceu Fênix que mandou às favas a delicadeza e esmagou o corpo firme do Dragão contra uma pilastra da Casa de Libra e furiosamente o beijou e abraçou. Os Cavaleiros ali presentes sorriam... Shun ficou passado... Nunca em toda sua vida imaginara que seu querido irmão fosse se apaixonar por um homem... Muito menos que esse homem seria outro Cavaleiro e ainda mais... Shiryu de Dragão, o eterno noivo da chinesinha... Começou a rir do ineditismo da situação esquecendo seus próprios problemas amorosos.

Shiryu se entregou ao outro. Não ia nem tentar entender aquilo. Só sabia que o gosto de Ikki na sua boca era maravilhoso, que o calor do corpo maior e mais forte o apertando era delicioso e que não queria nem saber se alguém ia achar alguma coisa. Sentiu uma alegria imensa por estar nos braços do leonino, o beijo dele era quente, envolvente e carinhoso. Imaginou como seria Ikki entre quatro paredes e enrubesceu ao mesmo tempo em que suas calças ficavam subitamente justas demais.

Tentou se separar do amigo para evitar seu constrangimento mas percebeu que o outro colocara uma mão nos seus quadris e o puxava mais para perto ainda, percebeu que não era o único com excesso de sangue na parte baixa do corpo e isso disparou insanamente sua libido. Estava excitado, como nunca se vira antes.

"Zeus, como vou me separar dele nesse estado?" – Shiryu pensou enquanto notou que Fênix apartava o beijo sem deixá-lo se afastar sequer um milímetro.

Shun arregalou os olhos e mirou Camus, Milo, Aiolia e Seiya, este último olhava a cena um tanto triste... Sabia, Pégasus sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, ao mesmo tempo, apertou mais forte o braço de Aiolia e foram em direção à Casa de Leão.

- "Estou louco?" A voz grossa e arfante de Ikki sibilou.

- "Se estiver, não fique curado por favor..." Shiryu sorriu maravilhosamente e sentiu o Cosmo de seu Mestre bem próximo. Enrubesceu violentamente e olhou na direção em que sentira a presença de Dohko.

- "Shiryu?" O Libriano dourado olhava a cena meio perplexo... "Ikki?" Era o Fênix quem segurava seu discípulo de maneira tão... possessiva? Aquilo tinha sido um beijo? Mas, o que era aquilo? O Dragão não era hétero? Ikki também não? Ou bem, quer dizer, não sabia... Sua confusão fez Milo e Camus gargalharem.

- "Dohko, você está com cara de quem pegou o filho transando na sua cama... hahahahahahaha." Milo era impossível.

- "É que... bom... eu nunca achei... não tenho nada contra mas... bem... Oras Shiryu que diabos é isso? Ou melhor, eu sei o que é um beijo mas, Fênix? Quer dizer... O Fênix não era... Você também? Ou ainda... que diabos!"

Os risos recomeçaram, se até mesmo Shun ficara um tanto chocado... Seu irmão? Shiryu? Quem diria...

- "Er... Dohko... Será que me permite..." Ikki deu um sorriso espetacular, raro de ver naquele homem tão arisco e, ao mesmo tempo, dava para perceber que ia aprontar alguma...

- "Hein?"

- "Já que você parece, ou melhor, já que você é o "pai" do Shiryu... Queria saber se posso namorar ele? Prometo que teremos um relacionamento repleto de sexo e paixão... Aliás, pretendo fazer esse teu filho implorar pelo meu..." – Fez uma pausa dramática vendo o olhar de Dohko ficar arregaladíssimo – "beijo..." Fênix não agüentou mais e caiu na gargalhada ao ver a cara de Dohko ficar roxa de vergonha...

- "IKKI!" O Dragão protestou mas também começou a rir, seguido dos outros. O leonino era terrível...

Camus interrompeu a risada quando sentiu o cosmo de Hyoga se elevar numa imensa tristeza... Podia sentir seu discípulo se entregando às lágrimas. Não, ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Além do que tinha ouvido Shun declarar que amava Hyoga então estava na hora de resolver aquilo.

- "Shun, vamos. Temos que conversar com meu pupilo. Você vai ter que contar para ele tudo que está sentindo. Concentre-se e perceba o quanto faz o aquariano sofrer. Isso não é justo Andrômeda."

Todos então perceberam o leve ar gelado que estava por ali... Era reflexo do cosmo de Hyoga? Desde quando ele ficara tão poderoso? Era incrível... Em pleno calor grego havia um sopro de ar siberiano... Quase podiam tocar a mágoa do coração do rapaz.

- "Ah Hyoga, me perdoa, por favor me perdoa..." Shun disse alto para ninguém em especial. Ia seguir com Camus quando percebeu o cosmos de seu amor desaparecer dali. Ficou desesperado.

- "Camus? Onde ele foi? O que houve? Oh Zeus, que foi que eu fiz?"

O protetor da décima primeira casa também ficou perplexo. Sumira tão rápido. Só havia uma explicação. O rapaz havia saído dali. Para onde não podia saber. E agora?

Procuraram por todo o Santuário mas nada encontraram. No quarto do aquariano de bronze um bilhete dirigido a Shiryu explicava que Hyoga estaria no Rio de Janeiro no dia e local determinados. Nada mais.

Iriam embarcar cedo no dia seguinte e nada mais podiam fazer. Resolveram jantar e dormir. Seiya e Aiolia já não estavam ali. Milo e Camus foram saindo rindo da postura de Dohko que arrebatara Shiryu e mandara Ikki ir dormir em sua própria cama pois queria ter uma conversinha com o "filho".

O diálogo fora muito engraçado, pelo menos na opinião do escorpiano...

Dohko ficara sério e olhara para Aldebaran que estava ao lado de Ikki.

- "Shiryu, você vem comigo. Vai jantar e passar a noite em minha casa e não aceito negativa alguma. Aldebaran, por favor, vá com Ikki." O Libriano dourado queria ter uma conversinha com seu pupilo, especialmente sobre sexo.

Sabia que o rapaz de longos cabelos negros não era criança mas havia certas coisas de que gostaria de se certificar, para o bem de seu querido pupilo uma vez que, salvo engano, o Dragão ainda era virgem e já que o escolhido dele era justamente Ikki... Sim, o leonino não era nenhum bobo e ao que Dohko soubesse tinha bastante digamos assim "desenvoltura" quando o assunto era namoro.

O rapaz de lindos olhos azuis ia protestar mas o olhar de seu mestre o fez assentir calado e dar um beijo leve nos lábios de Ikki, ruborizando ao sentir que o amado lhe beliscava a bunda com desfaçatez. Se o Fênix fosse metade do que parecia, ah, mas ele ia morrer de paixão.

- "Tudo bem por hoje mas amanhã, você não vai escapar de mim..." Ikki sussurrou malicioso no ouvido do namorado e os corações aceleraram de antecipação.

Aldebaran levou Ikki consigo, tinha entendido o olhar de Dohko e iria também conversar um pouco com Fênix, não que achasse que precisava explicar qualquer coisa mas, de todo jeito, já que Dohko praticamente ordenara... Achava que muitas coisas aconteceriam no Brasil e ia se certificar de que tudo corresse da melhor maneira possível. Isso incluía dar algumas idéias ao novo "chegado" do Santuário... Ia ser divertido... Riu ao imaginar-se falando seriamente sobre relações sexuais com o mais namorador dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Shun não pregou o olho preocupado com o Cisne e remoendo-se de mágoa por ter sido tão imbecil, tão infantil. June se juntou a ele no mesmo quarto e ficou assombrada com as novidades. A moça penitenciou-se por não ter contado tudo que sabia logo para o rapaz loiro. June estava ali porque ia se casar e estava organizando a cerimônia com auxílio de Saori. Não queria confusão, Shun fora escolhido como padrinho e queria apenas ajudar... Seu noivo, Albion de Cepheu, iria para o Rio também e ela estava exultante. Só tinham esquecido de explicar tudo aquilo para Hyoga.


	4. Chapter 4

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

**Casais:** **HyogaxShunxMatheus, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo**

Fanfic feita especialmente para **Anna Chan** por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun e apresentada no desafio de dia dos namorados do site Saint Seiya Dreams. Muitos que me conhecem sabem que adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte IV**

**A CHEGADA - SURPRESAS E DORES - A VINGANÇA DE HYOGA**

Hyoga estava na recepção do Copacabana Palace absolutamente absorto em pensamentos. Usava uma calça jeans escura, camisa preta pólo e tênis, os cabelos revoltos estavam lindamente úmidos. Estava louco para ir embora para sua Sibéria. Pelo menos lá poderia gritar, urrar nos campos gelados o amor que sentia e que não podia ter...

Viu quando a "comitiva" de cavaleiros chegou, June logo atrás... Hora do show...

- "Hyoga?" Shun precisava urgentemente falar com ele, explicar tudo, não podia deixar assim, não podia viver sem Hyoga e precisava dele como do ar que respirava...

- "Já reservei os quartos. Camus com Milo, obviamente..." A voz do Cisne era absolutamente gélida e seu olhar frio como a morte. Andrômeda encolheu-se aterrorizado com a falta de calor que sentia no outro, o olhar de desprezo que recebera do rapaz de cabelos dourados o deixara com um buraco no coração. Parecia que mal se conheciam...

Cisne representava bem seu papel e tinha algumas cartas na manga. Não ia ficar por baixo. Shun não esfregara June em sua cara? Pois bem... Logo o rapaz que contratara numa agência de acompanhantes chegaria e Shun veria o que era bom...

- "Aldebaran ficará com Rodrigo e, Shun, não sabia se você queria ficar com a June, assim separei os quartos de maneira a que fique com Ikki se for de sua vontade, eu fico com Shiryu e, um quarto extra para June..."

- "Nem pensar Pato..." Ikki moveu-se para perto de Shiryu e sem sequer se importar com as pessoas em redor tomou-lhe os lábios com doçura num beijo carinhoso e profundo. Viu o libriano enrubescer mas abraçá-lo correspondendo ao afeto.

As pessoas no hotel comentavam a cena com olhares que variavam do divertimento ao desprezo. Alguns até começaram a ir em direção da recepção para reclamar mas Camus de Aquário já estava dominando a situação com seu ar de severidade imponente. Ninguém se atreveria a passar por ele que encarava quem quer que fosse com um jeito intimidador. Oras, o Brasil não era um país atrasado, não havia tanto preconceito assim, ou havia?

Hyoga arregalou os olhos surpreso e deu um passo para trás. Que diabos era aquilo? Os dois super hiper héteros do Santuário se beijando?

- "Meu namorado fica comigo, no meu quarto, e pode mandar pôr uma cama de casal lá que hoje ele vai dormir completamente agarrado comigo ou eu mato alguém..." O olhar de Fênix era de possessividade e paixão. Dohko e Aldebaran os tinham impedido na noite anterior mas de hoje não passaria de jeito nenhum...

Estava louco de vontade de amar seu homem e nada, ninguém, poderia impedi-lo. Pouco importava se nunca havia estado com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo. Aldebaran o tinha aconselhado e ele sabia bem o que fazer. Conjecturava que Dohko havia feito o mesmo com Shiryu e seu coração pulava ao se imaginar fazendo amor com o Dragão. O libriano sorriu e lançou um olhar tão sensual para Fênix que o outro pensou que não ia agüentar até de noite.

Aldebaran sorriu com o jeito dos recém declarados... Parecia que um ia pular em cima do outro em segundos e, tinha que admitir, Shiryu era um homem tremendamente bonito e o jeito que olhava para Ikki faria até mesmo o mais controlado ser humano jogar tudo para cima.

- "Você me quer? Quer muito é, Ave Fênix... Não é nem metade do quanto te desejo." Falou baixo o Dragão mas os amigos ouviram e ficaram um tanto surpresos. Era mesmo o libriano? Que fogo era aquele?

Shiryu virou-se com a chave do quarto em mãos e um jeito de andar que fez Ikki morder o lábio inferior e quase nem se lembrar do que mesmo tinha ido fazer ali. Para terminar de enlouquecer o namorado, o Dragão soltou o rabo de cavalo que usava e deixou a enorme onda negra cascatear até o meio de suas coxas, virando-se e olhando de soslaio para seu homem, um sorriso sacana no rosto. Ikki grunhiu, se não tivessem compromissos em meia hora...

- "Não me provoque... Não sabe do que sou capaz." Fênix arrebatou o outro para dentro do elevador e foram se aprontar. Hyoga olhava a cena absolutamente chocado. Então... Ikki era como ele? Ikki, o machão, o hétero convicto, o que nunca se apaixonava? Zeus!

- "Cisne... Precisamos conversar, por favor me escute..." Shun olhava para ele desesperado. Virou-se em direção de Camus pedindo auxílio.

- "Eu não tenho nada para falar com você Andrômeda. Por favor, não dificulte as coisas e, além disso, já que Shiryu vai ficar com Ikki, tanto melhor para mim... Matheus deve estar chegando nesse momento..."

Shun sentiu o coração parar... Matheus? Quem diabos era Matheus? Oh não, não podia ser verdade... Não era possível... Será que Hyoga tinha arrumado, será que ele tinha um...

- "Oi Galego! Demorei?" Um jovem bronzeado, pouco mais baixo que Hyoga, de olhos esverdeados e sinceros, um corpo perfeito de surfista, cabelos aloirados pelo sol e sorriso fascinante de aproximou do grupo com o olhar fixo no Cisne. Vestia um jeans claro agarrado ao corpo e uma camisa pólo azul da cor dos olhos de Hyoga.

- "Não, de jeito nenhum. Vem cá que quero te apresentar umas pessoas." Hyoga o abraçou pela cintura e num movimento rápido lhe deu um selinho carinhoso nos lábios. Deram-se as mãos como se estivessem juntos há séculos.

- "Pessoal, este aqui é o Matheus, ele é brasileiro, nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo quando ele esteve numa excursão e fiquei muito feliz ao poder finalmente encontrá-lo e, mais que isso, descobri que nos entenderíamos muito bem..." Hyoga repetiu a história que combinara com o rapaz. Estava fazendo tudo que podia para ferir Andrômeda.

Ao procurar no book da agência de acompanhantes tinha sido muito específico quanto ao que gostaria de ter. O rapazinho tinha 20 anos, falara com ele ao telefone e rapidamente tudo ficara acertado. Ele queria alguém que contrastasse com Shun. Pelos olhares dos outros Cavaleiros, havia conseguido impressionar a todos. Ficou feliz com seu plano de vingança ao ver o olhar estupefato de Andrômeda.

O sorriso do brasileiro era inebriante. O cabelo dele era levemente ondulado e parecia macio, seu olhar era sensual e sua boca parecia desenhada apenas para beijar. O corpo dele era firme, bem moldado, a pele bronzeada contrastando com a alvura loira do Cisne. Ele se movia com um gingado peculiar e sensual e sua voz era grossa sem ser masculina demais.

De uma maneira simpática e jovial Matheus cumprimentou a todos. Ficou impressionado com o conjunto de tantos homens bonitos. Hyoga já explicara a ele que não devia se impressionar pois quase todo o grupo era formado de casais de namorados. O carioca ficou impressionado com Camus e Milo. Eram perfeitos, lindos, altos e estupidamente fortes e delineados. Sentiu-se num paraíso...

Aldebaran era brasileiro como ele e os cabelos loiros e a pele bronzeada o tornavam ainda mais atraente, era imensamente forte e alto. Soubera que o taurino havia vindo buscar seu namorado entre outras coisas e pensara se um dia teria uma sorte daquelas.

Aiolia e Seiya eram bonitos de uma maneira um tanto peculiar. Enquanto o japonês era mais baixo, compacto e firme, sensual com seus olhos castanhos e sua pele de um tom dourado, o outro, grego segundo se lembrava, tinha olhos maravilhosamente azuis, cabelos castanho dourados e um porte que o faria ganhar milhões como modelo.

Notou que faltavam dois, um tal de Ikki e outro chamado Shiryu. Não comentou. Reparou finalmente no rapazinho que seu "namorado" mencionara. Shun tinha traços perfeitos como os de um Deus, o corpo também era lindo, aliás, se fossem fazer um concurso ali... Entendeu perfeitamente porque Hyoga se apaixonara por uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. E havia June. A moça era realmente bonita mas, não fazia seu tipo.

Matheus era bissexual assumido, embora preferisse homens com uma certa freqüência, na verdade tolerava as mulheres por dinheiro, dizia a si mesmo que estava naquela vida de acompanhante para pagar sua faculdade, comprar suas coisas e ajudar a sustentar a imensa família de quatorze irmãos e irmãs. Não se orgulhava do que fazia mas também não tinha tanta vergonha assim. O modo como tinha ido parar ali é que o atormentava. Deixou os pensamentos negativos para lá. Achava-se mais digno que muitos outros que não assumiam o que faziam por dinheiro.

Ao receber a ligação do russo esperara encontrar um homem mais velho, um tarado estrangeiro qualquer como muitos que costumava atender nos hotéis de altíssimo luxo da cidade maravilhosa. Era 11 de junho e sabia que haveria muitos chamados de homens e mulheres interessados em alguém para passar o dia seguinte, dia dos namorados. Ele já havia marcado um compromisso mas soubera que o dono de olhos azuis tão maravilhosos havia simplesmente pago o dobro para tê-lo ali. Não iria decepcionar e seguiria com o plano combinado.

Quando todos perceberam que o Cisne estava acompanhado reagiram de formas diferentes. Camus e Milo arregalaram os olhos, Aiolia e Seiya se entreolharam mas pareciam nem estar no mesmo lugar que eles, estavam entretidos um com o outro, a noite de amor deixara Pégasus bastante feliz com sua escolha e era só atenção com o leonino.

Aldebaran olhou para o chão e Shun...

Andrômeda sentiu o chão girando sob seus pés. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ele não podia estar vendo o amor de sua vida pousar seus lábios rosados em outro homem... Não, o Cisne era dele, dele, dele...

O virginiano sentiu que seu cosmos elevava-se um tanto demais e percebeu a aura rosada cada vez maior... Foi contido por June que o arrastou para o balcão de registro e se dispôs a ficar com ele no mesmo quarto.

A moça estava furiosa com Hyoga, percebia que Shun ainda o amava e não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Considerava que havia sido um grande erro ter vindo até ali com todos aqueles Cavaleiros, ela deveria ter sabido. Ia tentar conversar com Hyoga se bem que, depois daquela exibição já não cria que o Cisne realmente amasse seu amigo.

Hyoga sorriu internamente... Percebera que seu plano fora um sucesso. Ao mesmo tempo sentia-se tão mal por magoar seu amor. Oras bolas, ele já não tinha sido tão magoado? Deixado sozinho sem nenhuma explicação? E, além disso, que haveria de tão importante que o rapaz de olhos esmeralda quisesse falar com ele? Nada mais havia a dizer.

Camus e Aldebaran já haviam passado toda a programação do dia. Haveria reuniões espalhadas pela cidade e os motoristas já haviam sido designados para cada evento. Passariam o dia todo ocupados mas a noite prometia.

Haveria um jantar para que Rodrigo fosse formalmente apresentado a todos, afinal iria morar no Santuário. Hyoga simplesmente havia exigido mais um convite e conseguira. Para o dia seguinte, Saori providenciara convites para a inauguração de uma nova boate com karaokê – Aldebaran se apressara em explicar que o ambiente era de dança e que, sim, poderiam ir com os namorados mas deviam ser um pouco discretos pois não era um lugar específico para casais do mesmo sexo e podiam sofrer alguma discriminação. Cisne sorriu e com uma intimidade que deixou os outros perplexos puxou o "namorado" virado de costas para ele e colou os corpos murmurando que a noite podia ser muiiiiiito longa.

Matheus, que havia combinado tudo previamente com aquele estrangeiro lindo e gostoso pensou que faria aquilo até de graça... Como aquele homem era bonito, com hipnotizantes olhos azuis, braços fortes, pernas maravilhosas, um tórax de fazer qualquer sexo enlouquecer e, se tudo fosse proporcional, devia ser bastante "interessante" nas partes baixas. Não resistiu e fugindo um tanto do contrato, virou-se de frente para o russo e o abraçou forte, roçando os quadris em movimentos sugestivos e fazendo Hyoga se assustar um pouco.

- "Sim querido, se depender de mim a noite será mesmo quente... Quer que suba com você agora ou prefere que o encontre no seu quarto à noitinha, afinal já percebi que seu dia será corrido e tenho alguns assuntos a tratar."

O loirão sorriu e foi levando Matheus para a porta do Hotel, num sinal claro de que eles não iriam subir juntos, ainda não... Seus planos não incluíam sexo com o rapaz, apenas provocar Andrômeda mas podia mudar de idéia. Do jeito que estava carente e solitário, talvez não fosse uma hipótese a se descartar.

Hyoga resolveu apelar um pouco mais e vendo que Shun os seguia com o olhar beijou a boca do brasileiro com um pouco mais de entusiasmo porém ao ver a dor nos olhos de Andrômeda se sentiu um cretino...

Rapidamente passou por todos sem dizer palavra, pegou as chaves do seu quarto e se encaminhou para o elevador cantarolando.

Shun queria desesperadamente lançar suas correntes no pescoço do rapazinho brasileiro mas ao mesmo tempo, uma mágoa tão grande estava em seu peito que a fúria rapidamente passou para lágrimas que começaram a pingar no saguão do hotel luxuoso.

Camus ia atrás de Hyoga para fazer algumas perguntas e tentar colocar juízo na cabeça dura de seu pupilo mas, quando olhou, o outro já tinha sumido do saguão. Ele e Milo tinham vários lugares para ir e não teriam mais tempo. Sugeriu que todos fossem tomar suas providências.

Shun permanecia parado olhando o chão. Parecia que tudo estava finalmente resolvido... O Cisne não o queria, nunca o quisera então... Seguiu como um boneco o grupo todo e foi se preparar para seus compromissos. Ele e June teriam longos discursos a fazer em quatro empresas e não podia se deixar dominar pela dor.


	5. Chapter 5

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte V**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShunxPersonagem Original, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo (Personagem Original)

Fanfic feita especialmente para **Anna Chan** por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok? Fanfiction apresentada no desafio do dia dos namorados do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**CISNE – O AMOR E O SEXO**

Todos foram para seus quartos. Eram todos no mesmo andar, em portas seguidas. Encontraram-se perto do elevador, menos Hyoga, que avisara que iria mais tarde pois seu primeiro compromisso não era tão cedo quanto o dos outros. Shiryu prestou atenção e reparou que alguém ouvia música alta num dos quartos. Parecia ser Hyoga...

Love Don't Live Here Anymore - O Amor Não Vive Mais Aqui

Madonna

You abandoned me

Love don't live here anymore

Just a vacancy

Love don't live here anymore

Você me abandonou

O amor não vive mais aqui

Apenas um espaço em branco

O amor não vive mais aqui

When you lived inside of me

There was nothing I could conceive

That you wouldn't do for me

Trouble seemed so far away

You changed that right away, baby

Quando você vivia dentro de mim

Não havia nada que eu pudesse conceber

Que você não faria por mim

Os problemas pareciam tão distantes

Você mudou isso rapidamente, baby

Love don't live here anymore

Just emptiness and memories

Of what we had before

You went away

Found another place to stay, another home

O amor não vive mais aqui

Apenas o vazio e as memórias

Do que nós tínhamos antes

Você foi embora

Achou outro lugar para ficar, outro lar

In the windmills of my eyes

Everyone can see the loneliness inside me

Why'd ya have to go away

Don't you know I miss you so and need your love

Bem fundo nos meus olhos

Todo mundo pode ver a solidão dentro de mim

Por que você teve que ir embora?

Não sabia que eu sinto tanta a sua falta

E que preciso do seu amor

- "Ikki..."

- "Hum?"

- "Acho que o Hyoga não esqueceu... Nem seu irmão... Mas então, por quê?"

- "Não sei... Sinceramente..."

- "E, o que você acha? Vamos falar com ele. Temos que fazer alguma coisa."

Estavam atrasados, Camus e Milo, Aldebaran, Aiolia e Seiya, Shun e June pegaram o elevador. Ikki resolveu que tinham que ao menos tentar falar com o russo. Bateu na porta uma, duas vezes. Sem resposta, simplesmente abriu a porta com seu poder e o que viu deixou-o perplexo.

O Cisne estava sentado perto da janela, com um copo de uísque nas mãos e o olhar perdido. Ao ouvir a porta bater levantou-se de um ímpeto e ia gritar alguma coisa quando perdeu sua postura arrogante e desabou de joelhos. Sem se importar com a presença de Ikki e Shiryu... Com a humilhação... Queria sumir... Queria matar June... Queria pedir a Camus que o encerrasse num esquife de gelo...

- "Hyoga!" Ikki falou alto e foi com Shiryu levantar o Cisne que tremia... Ao ver o rosto dele ficou impressionado... Olhos vermelhos olhavam para o chão... Lágrimas corriam e ele finalmente cerrou os olhos e as mãos, sua boca se contorcendo numa dor pungente...

- "Hyoga? O que foi? O que houve?" – Shiryu levou o rapaz para o sofá e recostou-o no seu peito. Fazia idéia do que estava havendo. Percebera há muito todos os olhares e gestos do aquariano mas não tinha certeza. Até agora. Ele e Ikki não sabiam de Matheus.

- "Não quero falar... disso... Não vai adiantar... Ele já escolheu... Eu não posso... atrapalhar..." Gemeu ainda mais alto enterrando o rosto no peito forte do Dragão.

Ikki olhava seu namorado e o amigo com uma interrogação na face. Já tinha desconfiado que, apesar de toda a pose de indiferença, os sentimentos do russo não houvessem mudado mas não sabia como resolver aquilo. Shun era seu irmão mas realmente havia magoado demais o aquariano. Agora que sabia que o caçula não rejeitaria o amor de outro homem pensava se devia juntar logo os dois. Hyoga parecia sofrer tanto...

Quantas mudanças. Ele mesmo, se lhe tivessem dito que amaria outro homem teria matado a pessoa imediatamente. E agora, estava tão enamorado de Shiryu que nem imaginava outra pessoa consigo.

- "Cisne... Quero te ajudar... Você ama o Shun não é?" Shiryu foi direto.

O choro aumentou.

- "Não tenho escolha... Eu tentei, juro que tentei... esquecer. Mas ele... ele... é... tudo... tudo pra mim."

Hyoga deixou-se embalar e chorou encostado ao peito forte de Shiryu. Não suportava mais aquilo. Lembrava-se de tudo, os treinos em conjunto, as conversas todos os dias... Todo santo dia encarando os olhos verdes tão puros... Amava-o tanto... Os cabelos verdes e longos, o sorriso límpido, a voz que cantava em seus ouvidos...

Parecia que tudo iria dar certo mas não esperava que June surgisse do nada para estragar todos os seus sonhos. Ficara enlouquecido de ciúmes... Jamais poderia competir com a Amazona de Camaleão... Ela era amiga de Shun, passara muito tempo com ele na Ilha de Andrômeda... Talvez o conhecesse melhor que ele... Estava perdido...

Não sabia desde quando se apaixonara pelo amigo... Talvez nas batalhas das doze casas quando vira Andrômeda se sacrificar para salvá-lo e o gesto enterneceu seu coração... Ou talvez muito antes disso... Ao vê-lo tão lindo e meigo no Torneio Galáctico...

Não conseguia sequer imaginar desde quando ele notara a existência do lindo rapaz... Simplesmente pensava em Shun o tempo inteiro... Às vezes sonhava com ele à noite e o efeito era uma insônia e uma agonia que o dominavam...

Até aquele horroroso jantar, quando June o levara dele, procurara refrear seus sentimentos pois sentia os olhares carinhosos do outro sobre si mas julgava que alguém tão inocente como o amigo não teria idéia dos verdadeiros sentimentos que afligiam tão seriamente o cavaleiro de gelo...

- "Você é um idiota mesmo né Pato?" Ikki ia continuar e contar logo toda a história que presenciara no Santuário mas foi interrompido por batidas ansiosas na porta.

- "Quem é?' O Cisne perguntou.

- "Hyoga, sou eu, Matheus, há algumas coisas que precisamos resolver ainda. Abre por favor amor."

- "Amor? Como é que é Cisne? Tu já arrumaste outro homem? Seu safado filho da puta! Assim que ama o Shun? Nem esperou ele... ah, deixa pra lá, vambora Shiryu..."

- "IKKI!" Shiryu não queria desistir, ia falar com o amigo loiro mas Fênix já o empurrava para fora passando pelo rapaz bronzeado e bonito e olhando-o de cima até embaixo. Estava com uma raiva louca, iria dizer a Shun que esquecesse logo tudo aquilo. Ele poderia namorar outras pessoas, talvez Mime, ou Hagen, Shido, Bado, qualquer dos guerreiros deuses, quem sabe Sorento de Sirene que era tão bonito... Ah, mas não ia mais permitir que o irmãozinho querido dele sofresse por aquele Frango de Freezer de Padaria...

- "Espera Ikki... Shiryu... Não é nada disso e..." Hyoga não pôde nem terminar a frase pois o casal já descia no elevador.

- "Desculpe... Tive que voltar porque esqueci de combinar o horário e as roupas e... Que houve Hyoga, pelo amor de Deus o que tá acontecendo com você?" Matheus ficou horrorizado ao ver o rapaz loiro num estado tão deplorável... Os olhos fechados que derramavam lágrimas, o corpo que tremia, o rosto transtornado.

Aproximou-se e enlaçou o outro com carinho. Levantou-lhe o rosto para mirar aqueles orbes tão maravilhosamente azuis e deixou seu profissionalismo de lado, beijou os lábios molhados de lágrimas com carinho, oferecendo conforto no corpo quente e bem cuidado que tinha, apertando o rapaz estrangeiro com afeto e, não conseguiu evitar, uma ponta de desejo e luxúria.

Hyoga não resistiu. Sentia-se absurdamente dolorido. As palavras de Ikki o tinham magoado. Jamais esqueceria Shun, mas ninguém compreendia, ele não era safado, não era um qualquer... Mas se queriam que assim parecesse...

Sentiu o calor envolvente de Matheus e sem nem saber o motivo, aprofundou o beijo, entregando-se aos movimentos circulares da língua do rapaz moreno, os braços fortes bronzeados acalmando-o com carinhos cuidadosos nas costas e nos quadris. Sentiu-se querido, mesmo que o rapaz bonito fosse um garoto de programa, mesmo que fosse alguém contratado para fingir.

Separou-se com custo daquele contato tão bom. Não estava apaixonado ou coisa parecida, seu corpo precisara de consolo e encontrara. Ficou grato.

- "Desculpe pelo beijo... Sei que apenas em público temos que estar assim tão em contato mas..."

- "Nem se preocupe, você beija muito bem russo... Foi um prazer..." Os olhos do brasileiro luziam de emoção. Hyoga era lindo...

- "Mas, me conte, o que houve?" Matheus estava interessado em saber como poderia ajudar o rapaz, não acreditava que alguém tão perfeito pudesse sofrer assim.

- "É uma longa história."

Matheus sentou-se puxando o outro para perto de si e sorriu.

- "Tenho todo o tempo do mundo..."

E Hyoga contou-lhe a história toda... Desde o início dos treinamentos até a volta da Sibéria para encontrar Shun e June. Não sabia porque mas confiava no rapaz e lhe dissera até sobre os poderes dos cavaleiros. Matheus ficou impressionado, na realidade, chocado.

- "Minha Nossa Senhora das Graças! Você é tão forte do jeito que está dizendo?"

Em resposta, o Cisne simplesmente ficou em pé e elevou seu cosmo, transformando a sala agradável da suíte que ocupava em um espaço com temperatura abaixo de zero. O brasileiro ficou boquiaberto. Levantou-se e abraçou o russo.

- "Você é mesmo incrível..." Mirou os olhos azuis tão belos e não resistiu perguntar.

- "Ahn... Será que você quer, não sou o Shun mas, se quiser..." Estava maravilhado com o homem que o contratara. Sabia que já havia perdido a cabeça há muito. Estava apaixonado.

- "Obrigado Matheus. Mas eu não conseguiria. Nesta minha cabeça tonta só há espaço para um homem... Pena que ele não me ama." O olhar do russo era triste e desamparado. Estava tão desiludido.

- "Me deixa tentar... Vem..." Olhou-o nos olhos e tomou-lhe a boca com desejo. Acariciou-o com experiência e sabendo bem onde tocá-lo e apertá-lo. Sentiu o outro arfar e soube que ainda tinha jeito para aquilo. Difícil era um homem ou mulher que resistisse a ele. O Cisne tentou se negar mas no fundo não queria.

O homem bronzeado começou a lamber o pescoço de Hyoga com perícia. Passeou suas mãos por dentro da camisa aberta, acariciou as coxas fortes e torneadas, sentia sua excitação aumentar, era muito difícil não se sentir arrebatadoramente atraído por aquele estrangeiro tão maravilhoso. Invejava Shun ao mesmo tempo que concluía que o rapaz de cabelos verdes era um completo idiota.

O Cisne não sabia bem o que gostaria de fazer. Já tivera uma ou outra experiência sexual desde que fora para a Sibéria. Quase sempre terminava infeliz e mais sozinho que antes pois faltava ao ato sexual algo que julgava primordial: amor. Quisera guardar-se para Shun se bem que... Durval... Afastou o pensamento. Quando partira do Japão há mais de dois anos tinha a firme convicção de que jamais teria Andrômeda e a solidão das planícies geladas fizera com que tentasse ao menos ter algum relacionamento. Fora um insucesso atrás de outro. Ele não conseguia gostar de mais ninguém, não na profundidade necessária para fazer amor e não sexo.

Mas, não podia negar que as provocações do outro o estavam afetando. Talvez porque dessa vez não precisasse fingir que amava, nem que era apaixonado. Seria um escape físico, apenas sexo casual sem compromisso mas, ao mesmo tempo, percebia no brilho dos olhos castanhos semi-cerrados que talvez o "contrato" estivesse ficando para trás. Não podia deixar Matheus gostar dele, ele não estava disponível, seria desleal, injusto e cruel.

- "Matheus... Por favor, pare um instante que preciso falar a sério com você."

- "Hum?" Ele não queria parar, estava bastante excitado já.

Hyoga o segurou e olhando firme em seus olhos decidiu que seria honesto ao extremo.

- "Escute, se vamos prosseguir preciso que entenda que não conseguirei te amar compreende? Não posso, meu coração e alma são dele, são de Shun. Se conseguir fazer isso, se você não se importar, eu concordo mas, não se iluda, por favor, não quero te machucar. Sou um homem já bastante torturado por amar sem esperança e não desejo ver ninguém compartilhar toda a dor, toda a dor..." Parou com um soluço entrecortado.

- "Hyoga..." Matheus ficou emocionado com a sinceridade e decência do outro. Estava tão acostumado a ser iludido, usado. Estava tão acostumado a ter seu corpo tomado sem nem mesmo um abraço, sem beijos e carinhos... E agora aquele monumento masculino vinha lhe dizer que não o queria magoar? Era perfeito demais. Ele, Matheus, iria fazer o possível para ajudar aquele por quem nutria agora, no mínimo, admiração irrestrita.

- "Não se preocupe. Eu entendo amigo, eu sei, não se preocupe, por mais que eu pudesse me apaixonar por você e, serei sincero, não seria nenhum esforço ficar louco por você, se é que já não estou, compreendo o que sente. Apenas, então, me deixe aproveitar um pouco de sua companhia."

O surfista retirou sua roupa com jeito sensual deixando o outro apreciar sua beleza morena. Sabia que era bonito e atraente e logo desabotoava a camisa do seu parceiro e expunha o tórax claro e forte. Retirou a roupa inteira do loirão e apreciou toda aquela beleza tão extasiante. Nem queria saber do dia seguinte, estava ali com um homem absolutamente irresistível e ia demonstrar o quanto se sentia atraído.

Beijou todo o corpo de pelos dourados com sofreguidão. Ambos se levantaram e foram para a enorme cama do quarto. Não demorou muito e estavam ambos arfando e suspirando. Hyoga deixando-se ser acarinhado, lambido e apertado. Não queria pensar. Apenas sentia as carícias das mãos e boca experientes do outro e deixava-se levar pela luxúria, pelo tesão e pelo prazer que conseguia obter. Correspondeu aos carinhos e percebeu que o outro já não se continha mais.

- "Hyoga, venha, estou pronto para você." Matheus deitou-se de bruços, completamente excitado, abrindo as pernas ligeiramente num convite explícito. Não tinha idéia se o loiro gostaria de ser passivo ou ativo mas resolvera se deixar tomar pois acreditava que para o outro seria o mais "normal", além do que, se não falhasse seu instinto, Hyoga era o dominante sempre... Foi surpreendido com as mãos fortes que o puxaram.

- "Não Matheus, não vou fazer como acho que todos os seus clientes fazem. Você não merece. Venha cá." O olhar de Hyoga era sério mas comovente ao mesmo tempo. Sentado na cama, puxou o jovem para seu colo e o beijou na boca longamente, arrancando gemidos que não seriam possíveis serem fingidos. Explorou o pescoço e o peito moreno enquanto preparava o seu companheiro em movimentos lentos para dentro e para fora, acariciou o sexo intumescido e por fim deitou o rapaz novamente, de frente para ele. Baixou a cabeça e sugou o membro latejante até deixar Matheus próximo à loucura. O brasileiro parecia não agüentar mais...

- "Hy... Hyoga... eu... não posso mais... Eu..." Estava tonto e alucinado. Nunca tinha sido tratado assim antes. Era sempre possuído de maneira violenta, sem carinho e sem respeito. Raras as vezes que alguém lembrava de prepará-lo. Quando lhe pediam para ser o dominante também não havia como ele gostar. Era tão mecânico, sentia-se executando um trabalho braçal...

Pela primeira vez amaldiçoou seu trabalho. Gemia alto e reconheceu que não precisava fingir. Tudo o que estava sentindo era legítimo. Estava louco para ser possuído pelo homem sobre si. Mesmo que fosse uma única vez. Precisava sentir que era alguém, que merecia ser tratado com cuidado. Ao menos uma vez...

- "Apenas vou colocar uma camisinha ok?" O Cisne era prevenido e sabia bem que não podia ficar fazendo sexo por aí sem nenhuma proteção. Por si e pelos parceiros, sempre usara preservativos. Aprendera a tornar o ato de se proteger um acessório do relacionamento. Pegou o envelope na gaveta e deu ao rapaz abaixo de si para que a colocasse, sem deixar de mirar os olhos esverdeados e repletos de desejo.

- "Até isso você consegue tornar sensual... Você é mesmo especial..." Matheus sorriu satisfeito, o aquariano era mesmo incrível, desejável, responsável, perfeito. Sentiu vontade de dizer umas verdades para Shun a qualquer hora. Talvez estapeá-lo até que retomasse o juízo e agarrasse o loiro...

Interrompeu os pensamentos ao sentir-se sendo preenchido devagar e firmemente. Os movimentos eram suaves, espaçados, torturantes. Sentiu-se ser acariciado, beijado, sentiu-se tão amado... Beijos... Eram tão raros no seu ramo... Beijos, tão difícil não se deixar levar pela língua quente e macia em sua boca.

Não, não podia perder a cabeça, o russo o havia alertado... Aproveitaria sim mas não podia confundir as coisas. Seria injusto com Hyoga que tanto se esforçara em deixar tudo às claras.

Logo se movimentavam com rapidez e fúria. Hyoga puxara o rapaz para seu colo e o fazia subir e descer com eficiência ao tempo que também se movimentava, aumentando a profundidade das estocadas e arranhando e apertando o corpo que tomava. Não sorria. Matheus percebeu que o russo praticava o ato com luxúria mas sem entrega emocional. Não se importou. De qualquer modo, estava sendo maravilhoso. O loiro encaixava-se deliciosamente dentro dele e o estava deixando à beira do abismo.

Com mais alguns movimentos, o brasileiro não se segurou mais e deixou-se ser invadido por ondas de prazer ajudado pelos movimentos das mãos do parceiro em seu membro. Viu Hyoga finalmente sorrir, satisfeito, e percebeu que era deitado na cama, com suas pernas sendo levantadas até os ombros do outro. O Cisne agora podia se dar ao luxo de se preocupar apenas com ele mesmo... Era incrível... Então o loiro se esforçara para primeiro satisfazer a ele Matheus? Era demais para ser verdade...

- "Agora seja bonzinho e me deixe terminar também..." A voz era baixa e quente e logo Matheus sentiu-se ser profundamente invadido, com mais fúria, mais força e mais rapidez. Mesmo assim, não sentia dor, seu corpo estava totalmente relaxado pelo prazer que sentira e viu-se acariciando com mais furor o outro, queria vê-lo se acabar, percebeu os olhos fechados dele, estava num mundo particular, talvez sonhando com Shun... Sentiu ciúmes... Sabia que não podia...

Deixou tais pensamentos para lá e começou a contrair seu corpo para aumentar o prazer do rapaz sobre ele. Quando sentiu que o homem que o tomava ia se derramar dentro dele agarrou o corpo sobre si com fúria e invadiu a boca rosada com sua língua, sugando loucamente, envolvendo todo o corpo torneado, de maneira a aumentar as sensações e logo sentiu os espasmos do gozo do aquariano.

Lentamente o Cisne recuperou sua pulsação e abriu os olhos. Matheus era um amante experiente, envolvente e eficiente e ele gostara muito do sexo que praticaram. Poderia vir a gostar de alguém como ele se não fosse sua sina: amar Shun.

- "Quer tomar banho comigo? Tenho compromissos de trabalho." O rapaz de tez tão clara estava um tanto aliviado de não ter que fazer cenas de uma paixão que não sentia, nem de ter que ficar fingindo que tinham um vínculo emocional forte. Ficou gratificado quando o brasileiro sorriu e foi indo para o banheiro chamando-o.

- "Ok e... bom... queria dizer que..."

- "Não diga nada Matheus, só queria que soubesse que você é uma boa pessoa e se eu puder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, eu o farei."

- "Você foi o primeiro que me fez sentir um ser humano Hyoga... Não um objeto sexual. Obrigado." O moreno estava sendo sincero. Fora levado à prostituição por um grupo de pessoas que o haviam seduzido, seviciado e vendido... Agora já não se importava tanto, seu coração com cicatrizes dos seis anos de "trabalho" que começara tão cedo, tinha apenas 14 anos e se envolvera com grandes chefes da prostituição infantil.

Com o tempo, não conseguira mais sair daquele mundo. Havia dívidas que nunca se pagavam, havia chantagens e, claro, havia o dinheiro que muitos chamavam de fácil... Se soubessem...

Mas, fora bom experimentar algo além das inúmeras horas de sexo apenas movido pelo dinheiro... Sim, ele se sentira respeitado pelo seu "cliente" e, se dependesse dele, faria com que Shun enxergasse a imensidão do amor que o russo sentia. Iria ajudar, não importava como fosse.

O rapaz mais novo apenas se aproximou do outro e lhe deu um selinho. Não sabia o que levara o surfista àquela vida mas talvez pudesse mesmo ajudar... Lembrou-se de um certo cavaleiro solitário que apreciaria imensamente uma alma como aquela... Sorriu.

- "Que foi?"

- "Nada, estou com idéias... Você fala outras línguas além do inglês?"

- "Sim, um pouco de francês e alemão... Dever de ofício não?" O que será que passava pela cabeça do Hyoga?

- "Vem, vamos ao banho que ainda tenho milhões de coisas para fazer e - suspirou conformado - tenho que encarar uma festa com o "casal 20"".

- "Vamos combinar as roupas, os assuntos, o que você quiser eu faço ou digo ok?"

- "Certo."

Hyoga apenas pensava em como evitaria ficar louco de ódio ao ver Shun e June, bem, não importava mais...


	6. Chapter 6

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte VI**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShunxPersonagem Original, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo(Personagem Original)

Fanfic feita especialmente para **Anna Chan** por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok? Fanfic apresentada no MINI DESAFIO DO DIA DOS NAMORADOS - SAINT SEIYA DREAMS

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**SEGREDOS E MENTIRAS**

O dia passou em meio a reuniões, palestras e contratos valiosos. Os Cavaleiros almoçaram pela cidade e em torno de seis da tarde estavam de volta ao hotel.

Hyoga estava exausto. O calor sufocante do Rio de Janeiro o afetava deixando-o irritado e indócil.

Subiu para seu quarto sentindo-se solitário e vazio. Pensar em Shun o tempo todo, visualizar June ao lado de seu amado o esgotava e deprimia. Mas logo tudo acabaria, mais dois dias e tudo findaria. Precisava agüentar, tinha seu orgulho mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia vontade de ir bater na porta ao lado e tentar uma última vez, um último beijo.

- "Ah Shun, eu sempre vou te amar, isso nunca vai passar, é sincero demais, profundo demais, pena que você não sente o mesmo... Eu te amaria com todas as minhas forças e o faria feliz, sei que faria..." Chorou baixo, abraçado aos travesseiros, encolhido em si mesmo, numa posição quase fetal.

Camus e Milo passavam pelo corredor meio exaustos, o escorpiano mal humorado pois seu namorado tinha sido incessantemente assediado por uma diretora de marketing encantada com os olhos, o corpo, os ruivos cabelos longos do francês. Tudo bem que o aquariano permanecera tranqüilo e distante mas o ciúme do grego não dera trégua e ele agora queria apenas extravasar sua raiva. Grunhiu baixo um palavrão enquanto Camus parava na porta do quarto do Cisne.

- "Hum, ele está sofrendo mon ange, posso sentir que chora desconsolado... Será que já brigou com o novo namorado? Vou falar com ele..."

- "Ah não francês, de jeito nenhum. Eu já estou de saco cheio desse assunto. Parece novela mexicana, um dramalhão italiano no mínimo..."

- "Mas Milo..."

Como resposta, foi empurrado contra a parede e beijado lasciva e sensualmente. Milo esfregava-se nele, sugava sua língua e demonstrava o que estava pensando em fazer e nada tinha que ver com o Cisne...

Matheus chegava lindamente vestido com uma roupa social casual. Estava com um summer muito elegante, em tons de branco e azul pois percebera que o rapaz loiro gostava daquilo e, modéstia a parte, vestia-se estupidamente bem, com ternos de bom corte, calças de marca e usava perfumes caros e marcantes. Era um acompanhante de alto nível, caríssimo e sabia valer cada centavo de seu preço se bem que, naquele caso, o fizera por gosto mesmo. Era disputadíssimo e, para completar, após conversar com Cisne de manhã, consolando-o, fazendo sexo inesquecível com ele - suspirou - e lhe dando forças para continuar com aquela história, percebera o quanto o rapaz era interessante, sensível e orgulhoso, muito orgulhoso.

O brasileiro viu os dois Cavaleiros Dourados juntos, num amasso tremendamente excitante e meio selvagem, ali, no meio do corredor. "Nossa, então eles são um casal mesmo... Incrível! São tão másculos. Nunca imaginaria... Que grupo de amigos esse homem tem. E pensar que o Hyoga precisou me contratar para fazer ciúme para o Shun. Admito que o rapazinho é lindo mas, será que merece mesmo o loiro? Nossa, eu jamais trocaria o russo por qualquer mulher... Credo! Sou um profissional, não posso estar me preocupando com isso mas... Hyoga é diferente... gostaria de ao menos ser seu amigo. Ele é tão gentil e amável..." Balançou a cabeça, não podia se apaixonar, aliás, já estava gamado... Seria sua ruína...

Pigarreou para indicar que estava ali.

Milo partiu o beijo e olhou zangado levantando uma sobrancelha.

- "Ah, é você... Boa noite." – Virou-se para Camus – "Vamos amor, precisamos de um banho. Temos um compromisso às nove..." - Sorriu malicioso – "só às nove..."

Ikki chegava com Shun e June. Logo atrás vinha Aldebaran, cansado. Fênix estava exausto e irritado. Não tinha podido ficar com Shiryu que saíra bem mais cedo dos compromissos e se preocupava com o sumiço do libriano que sequer atendia ao celular. Sabia que Aiolia e Seiya já estavam no hotel pois sentia os cosmos dos dois, bem animados por sinal, no quarto ao lado do que dividia com seu amor. Procurou o cosmos do Dragão e sentiu-se subitamente aliviado ao perceber que ele estava lá... Mas... Era tão... morno e...

Shiryu abriu a porta do quarto, que ficava em frente ao de Camus e Milo, com leveza. Ikki, Shun, June, Camus, Milo e Matheus ficaram mudos diante da cena.

O Dragão usava um kimono japonês, de seda, justamente na cor dos olhos de Fênix, tinha os olhos delineados de preto e via-se dentro do quarto uma profusão de velas aromáticas, uma doce música romântica ao fundo e um perfume doce e sensual invadira o corredor.

Ikki sentiu que seu peito ia explodir. Nunca vira o libriano tão lindo, tão belo, tão atordoante, tão sensual e tão... puro. Sentiu que ia derreter de paixão. Sabia que tudo aquilo era para a primeira noite dos dois e ficou emocionado com tanto cuidado...

- "Shi... Você está lindo!" Ikki conseguiu dizer enquanto mirava de cima até embaixo o namorado.

- "Zeus... E como!" Exclamou June.

- "Minha Nossa Senhora das Graças..." Matheus só tinha visto Shiryu de relance mais cedo mas, agora, ficara impressionado... O homem era lindo! Sem falar no tal Ikki... Que músculos... Mas, o de kimono... Ele estava espetacular.

- "Só temos compromisso às nove Ikki, então eu pensei que, talvez... Você quisesse... Bom..." Shiryu deu um sorriso lindo e estendeu as duas mãos para o seu amor. Seus olhos brilhavam de paixão. Estava um tanto apavorado mas havia sido muito bem instruído por Dohko e acreditava que tudo correria bem. O seu Mestre lhe ensinara até algumas coisinhas para ele fazer na sua "noite de núpcias".

Ikki estava hipnotizado. O olhar amoroso e confiante de Shiryu o deixara emocionado porque lhe demonstrava que ele, tão genioso, tão irascível, fora capaz de despertar um sentimento tão bonito.

Irremediavelmente apaixonado, o leonino chegou bem perto do outro e o tomou nos braços, carregando-o no colo e beijando-o como se ele fosse a maior preciosidade de sua vida e, intimamente Fênix pensava, ele era.

Esqueceu-se que era um Cavaleiro, que lutara até a morte, as dores, sofrimentos e angústias. Perdeu-se nos eflúvios de sua paixão estrondosa e fechou a porta atrás de si sem mais palavras, sem descolar os lábios do amado, nem que o mundo explodisse ele seria interrompido.

- "Nossa, o tal de Shiryu é lindo demais mesmo!" Exclamou Matheus e viu o olhar furioso de Shun sobre si.

- "Ele é o namorado do meu irmão! Você não tem sequer o direito de olhar para ele, seu intrometido! O que veio fazer aqui? Não é um de nós, não é nosso amigo, você é apenas... apenas..." Gritava descontando a raiva que sentia. Não estava preocupado com Ikki, estava furioso com Matheus e o fato dele estar com Hyoga...

- "Ei, calma Shun, não falei por mal, se o ofendi ou a algum de vocês, me perdoem, eu apenas vim ver Hyoga." Matheus agora tinha certeza que Andrômeda se importava demais com o loirudo, mas por quê? Ele não tinha escolhido a tal June?

- "Que confusão é essa?" A voz grossa e irritada do Cisne se fez ouvir. "Matheus? Tudo bem?" Fez uma breve pausa enquanto o outro assentia e olhou para os outros.

- "Shun! Meça suas palavras, ele é meu namorado e eu exijo que o respeite." A voz era sem nenhum sentimento ou inflexão. Camus ficou admirado e fitou o pupilo que não devolveu o olhar.

Hyoga saíra para o corredor de bermuda e sem camisa, estava se vestindo após o banho quando ouvira os gritos de Shun. Seu corpo exposto e meio úmido, os cabelos que ainda vertiam gotas fizeram o virginiano estacar atordoado. Fazia tempo, muito tempo, que o rapaz de cabelos verdes não punha os olhos no outro... A visão o fez entontecer e sentir um calafrio na espinha, "secou" o aquariano sem nem disfarçar e todos notaram. O russo não perdeu a oportunidade.

- "Que foi Shun? Gosta do que vê? Engraçado, pensei que seu gosto fosse outro..." Riu cínico e viu o rapazinho corar embora não soubesse se de vergonha ou de raiva.

- "Oras seu, seu sem vergonha! Safado! Nem bem virei as costas e você já tem outro na sua cama?"

O Cisne não perdeu o sorriso frio e sua voz saiu gélida embora quase gritasse:

- "Que é isso? Você nunca esteve na minha cama garoto... Ou jamais teria me esquecido..." O jeito de olhar era irritante...

- "Mas é muito canalha mesmo!" Shun sabia que ia chorar, estava louco de ciúme...

- "E, quanto a você nem bem ter virado as costas..." A voz do Cisne tornou-se rancorosa e agressiva, o olhar azul claro era fulminante... "Virar as costas a quê? Você me deixou, sem uma explicação, sem hesitar, não me venha agora com essa, NÓS NÃO TÍNHAMOS UM RELACIONAMENTO!" Agora gritava... "Dois anos Shun, DOIS ANOS! Sem uma palavra... E canalha sou eu? CRETINO! Você é um cretino!"

- "Parem vocês dois!" Aiolia saíra do quarto seguido de Seiya e fizera sinal a Camus, Milo e Aldebaran para que, se necessário, impedissem que os dois se atracassem...

- "Acho que precisam conversar..." Seiya olhava os dois que bufavam e se perguntava onde estava Ikki...

- "Não tenho nada para falar com esse traidor!" Shun tremia de mágoa e raiva.

- "TRAIDOR? Ora seu moleque! Foi você quem escolheu a June! Se tem alguém traído aqui sou eu!"

Os Cavaleiros reviravam os olhos... Zeus, que confusão era aquela no meio do corredor... Aldebaran começou a acreditar que havia sido péssima idéia juntar os cinco...

- "Você não sabe de nada! De nada! E como você frisou bem," – Shun ficou ainda mais possesso e disse as palavras devagar: "NÓS... NÃO... TÍNHAMOS... UM... RELACIONAMENTO..."

- "Você nunca me deixou perguntar se queria que tivéssemos um..." O Cisne falou baixo e triste. Todos ficaram abismados... Shun não conseguia articular palavra... Viu os olhos gélidos do aquariano, viu a tristeza e quis morrer... Tudo culpa dele...

Hyoga deixava os pensamentos voarem. Então era aquilo. Iriam ficar ali brigando? Era melhor acabar com aquela balbúrdia, agora era tarde. Olhou para June e para Shun, suspirou e pegou Matheus pela cintura.

- "Vamos. Temos que nos arrumar para a festa do Rodrigo e avisar na recepção que você vai passar a noite..."

- "Não, Hyoga, você não sabe de tudo e... Espera..." June tinha escolhido aquela hora para tentar resolver a confusão mas Shun a impediu, fazendo-a calar-se... O jovenzinho não queria se humilhar mais... Via o jeito que Matheus e Hyoga se olhavam... Estavam tão íntimos... Já deviam estar fazendo sexo... A idéia o fez ficar revoltado... Piorou quando viu o olhar embasbacado do brasileiro para o corpão do russo. Viu Matheus deslizar a língua pelo pescoço desnudo numa carícia sensual...

Hyoga fechou os olhos e inclinou o pescoço para Matheus. Estava cheio daquilo tudo... Sentiu que o "namorado" o lambia e deixou que alcançasse sua boca... Respondeu agarrando-o com força, dando-lhe um beijo indecente e explícito... Era tão bom... Estava tão carente e triste... Pelo menos alguém o queria, alguém o desejava.

Shun surtou e gritou bem alto: - "SEU PUTO!"

Os demais cavaleiros ficaram horrorizados com aquilo. Que loucura... E viram Hyoga sequer se importar... Ele parecia entretido demais em devorar os lábios do rapaz brasileiro e jogá-lo na parede esfregando-se nele... É, parecia que Shun não tinha mais chances...

O Cisne partiu o beijo de repente. Olhou em redor com ar de poucos amigos e murmurou:

- "Vejo vocês no jantar. Vem Matheus, temos coisas melhores a fazer..." E trancou a porta, congelando-a numa grossa barreira de gelo. Não queria ver ninguém, falar com ninguém... Sua fortaleza ruindo, atirou-se chorando nos braços do surfista que pensou se Shun seria mesmo a melhor opção para um homem tão maravilhoso quanto Hyoga... Somente o fazia sofrer... E se estava mesmo com a Amazona... Então não amava o russo... Ele não tinha certeza... Parecera que Shun e Hyoga se amavam mas não conseguiam se entender.

Seria orgulho demais de cada um? Nenhum queria ceder? Faltavam detalhes que ele desconhecia... Não sabia mais o que pensar, queria ajudar. Sentiu os lábios do russo sugando seu pescoço. As lágrimas mornas ainda escorrendo no rosto bonito. Suspirou. Sabia que aquilo não era paixão... O homem que o apertava cada vez mais forte apenas queria consolo e iria receber...

- "Hyoga... Tem certeza? Quer dizer, quer fazer isso comigo agora?"

- "Não tenho certeza de nada... Nada... Apenas gostaria de me sentir querido, por alguém..."

Os papéis pareciam ter se invertido. O jovem surfista estava cheio de dúvidas e com medo de se perder de paixão... Vendo o outro ali tão indefeso imaginou se não era o caso de simplesmente deixar-se levar e aplacar sua alma angustiada. O outro parecia tão entregue a ele... Ficou compungido com o estado emocional tão frágil do estrangeiro e hesitou nos carinhos...

O loiro pareceu ler os pensamentos do rapaz...

- "Não se preocupe... Você também pode me tomar... Não sou tão inocente... Nem virgem... De nenhum jeito, se é que me entende... não por minha vontade, infelizmente.

Matheus espantou-se, tudo bem que Hyoga tinha 18 anos, mas pensara que o outro tinha feito suas escolhas e não que tivesse sido forçado. Sentou-se com o loiro no sofá, afastando quaisquer pensamentos relativos a sexo, achava que não era hora. O rapazinho claramente precisava conversar.

- "Quer me contar? Se não quiser, tudo bem..."

- "Não me importo mais... Ainda dói sabe... Eu estava me guardando para o meu amor, para Shun, mas não foi bem do jeito que eu queria." Fez uma pausa e o brasileiro percebeu que ele se lembrava...

- "Matheus, você é o único com quem tenho conversado, sempre estou sozinho, sempre com medo que descubram. Não me sinto digno de Shun... Ele também não me ama, então é melhor mesmo esquecer. Mas, preciso te contar, preciso contar a alguém..."

O surfista viu tanta dor naquele olhar azul claro que desejou entrar na alma do Cisne e tirar todo aquele sofrimento. Abraçou-o forte e foi pegar um suco para ele e para o seu companheiro. Tivera uma idéia. Logo estava de volta e aninhou o Cisne nos seus braços fortes e esperou.

- "Tudo ocorreu há mais ou menos um ano, na solidão da Sibéria onde eu sou guardião como já lhe disse. O nome dele era Durval... Eu já o havia enfrentado uma vez em Asgard e sabia que era poderoso mas com o fim das guerras pensei que talvez pudéssemos viver em paz." Fez uma pausa e suspirou triste, abraçou-se mais a Matheus.

- "Eu o convidei para ficar em minha casa e durante a noite ele me atacou..." Cisne fechou os olhos e continuou falando sem parar, a voz baixa e monocórdia. "Ele é muito mais forte que eu, não pude fazer nada... Ele dominou minha mente e violou meu corpo e eu assistia a tudo dentro de uma espécie de transe hipnótico. Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Atena por Zeus! E não pude evitar... Não conseguia resistir... Isso... é... a... pior... coisa... Durou dias... semanas... Até que ele se deu por satisfeito e se foi." Começou a chorar baixinho, encolhido no colo forte que o amparava.

- "Sinto tanto Hyoga, sinto tanto mesmo. Ninguém mesmo sabe? Ninguém te ajudou?"

- "Nunca contei Matheus, a ninguém... Nem sei se teria coragem..."

- "Não foi culpa sua, não se culpe, por favor, você é uma alma linda e maravilhosa e um homem amoroso e decente e qualquer pessoa no mundo adoraria amar você... Inclusive... inclusive... eu..." Matheus deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Ele também havia sido violado e machucado. Sabia bem de que Hyoga falava, do sentimento de culpa... Mas já havia superado, ou pensava que sim, até ouvir aquela história. Precisava ajudar e tomou sua decisão.

- "Matheus... Você sabe... Não posso... Não consigo... Amar ninguém... Alem dele... Por mais que ele não me queira mais, por mais que nunca fiquemos juntos. Eu o amo! Por Atena eu o amo tanto..."

- "Shiiiiiii... Acalme-se e me escute." E Matheus contou sua história trágica, seu seqüestro, seu "treinamento" aos 14 anos, sendo seviciado e drogado até que não se importasse mais, sua venda como diversão para homens ricos e mulheres entediadas, suas dívidas impagáveis e, sim, contou que havia um enorme esquema de prostituição por trás de algumas agências de acompanhantes.

Hyoga ficou furioso. Como podiam fazer aquilo? Como podiam aliciar crianças e adolescentes? E não era apenas no Brasil, ele sabia que em várias partes do mundo aquilo ocorria mas estava diante da prova viva de que não era lenda urbana.

- "Eu vou te ajudar, prometo que sim. Você não vai mais voltar para essa vida que tanto o magoa Matheus, eu juro por minha honra de Cavaleiro. Você merece ser amado e respeitado. Não quero nem pensar no que vai te acontecer quando eu partir e..." Ficou tonto e sentiu que o quarto girava.

- "Você é um bom amigo, sinto muito não poder amá-lo... Mas que está acontecendo... Estou... estou... tonto..."

Matheus suspirou. Aconchegou o outro no seu corpo e o viu olhar incrédulo para ele.

- "Desculpe Hyoga... Preciso que durma. Eu o droguei. Era o único jeito de deter um Cavaleiro não acha? Logo o efeito passará mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa e você não pode me impedir... Não se preocupe, jamais o machucaria." O rapaz lhe mostrou pílulas de sonífero que havia adicionado ao suco que servira...

- "Mas... mas..." E o russo apagou, desacordado. Matheus suspirou. Tivera que fazer aquilo. Iria falar com Shun.

- "Aquele menino turrão não sabe o que está perdendo..." Deitou o jovem loiro na cama e o cobriu, ouviu sua respiração suave e beijou os lábios rosados com carinho. Poderia amá-lo pela vida toda mas sabia que não iria acontecer. Ouviu gemidos, sussurros e ofegos no quarto próximo e riu-se. Quando ouviu Shiryu gritar de prazer balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Parecia que o tal Ikki sabia mesmo o que fazer entre quatro paredes. Ouviu Hyoga murmurar o nome de Shun.

- "Prometo que você vai ser feliz Cisne, eu prometo que vai." Pensou que fora uma atitude desleal dopar Hyoga mas não tinha jeito... Precisava proteger o homem que passara a levar no seu coração, não poderia ficar com ele mas iria ajudá-lo. Notou que a porta já não estava mais bloqueada pelo gelo, o russo a deixara livre pouco antes de dormir. Foi se arrumar para o jantar de Rodrigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte VII**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShunxPersonagem Original, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo(Personagem Original)

Fanfic feita especialmente para Anna Chan por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok? Fanfic apresentada no MINI DESAFIO DO DIA DOS NAMORADOS - SAINT SEIYA DREAMS

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**O AMOR DE IKKI E SHIRYU**

Dentro do quarto de Ikki e Shiryu, o clima havia ficado o mais quente possível... Fênix já havia tomado um banho e vestira apenas um roupão de seda... Não se apressara... Ouvira a discussão do lado de fora mas, dessa vez não ia interferir. Todos já eram bem grandinhos e ele tinha Shiryu para tomar conta agora...

Aproximou-se do namorado com o olhar mais amoroso que conseguiu e o abraçou com ternura. Aos poucos foi retirando o quimono que deslizava pela pele macia. Admirou o corpo perfeito... Vira o rubor de seu quase amante e ficara enlevado e mais apaixonado ainda. Fora evoluindo dos beijos mais simples para profundos encontros de línguas, para os abraços de corpo inteiro, cada vez mais apertados... Retirou seu roupão e deixou o outro examiná-lo com o olhar, sentindo-se maravilhado com o jeito faminto com que era vislumbrado.

Deitou gentilmente o namorado na cama aconchegante... Sentiu o descompasso do outro. Sabia que o Dragão era virgem... Tinha que ter cuidado... Ele tinha experiência... Com mulheres é verdade... Mas não era tão diferente assim. Estava feliz e emocionado em ter sido escolhido por Shiryu. Olhava nos olhos azuis com todo o carinho do mundo...

- "Com medo amor?"

- "Não.. apenas.. não sei bem o que posso fazer... Quer dizer... Dohko... Bem... ele me contou e... ah Ikki..."

- "Você fica lindo assim tão tímido... E tão gostoso..." E prosseguiu com carícias mil... Cada vez mais excitado...

Ikki tentava tornar tudo o mais tranqüilo possível. Fazia movimentos lentos e sensuais. Beijava Shiryu com carinho e excitação. Foi levando-o numa espiral de desejo até ver que ele não conseguia mais se conter... Passeara por todo o corpo forte, explorara todos os milímetros, sugara, lambera e arranhara... Massageara e apertara... Enlouquecera seu amor de todas as maneiras que conhecia e inventara mais algumas. Shiryu estava em seus braços, trêmulo de desejo, entregue... Pulsando de emoção, os olhos fechados, o coração descompassado... A visão mais linda que Fênix jamais tivera... Abraçou-o com força... Estava na hora...

Lambeu os lábios do seu amado com leveza... Dobrou as pernas dele... Já o preparara com carinho e atenção... Verificara como ele era apertado e quente e temeu sinceramente que fosse machucá-lo... Provavelmente o faria sangrar um pouco... Riu-se pensando que parecia até a primeira noite de uma virgem intocada e, ficou sério... Sim, Shiryu era um corpo virgem e intocado e merecia todo o carinho do mundo... Tão puro, tão meigo, tão forte... Mortal mas doce... A mistura deixava Fênix meio louco...

- "Dragãozinho... Você está bem? Por que... Acho que devíamos... prosseguir..."

Shiryu abriu os olhos devagar... Estava tão emocionado e apavorado... Sentia-se inundado de desejo... Estava absolutamente excitado... Ikki realmente era experiente e carinhoso... Percebera os toques suaves... Sentira o cuidado e a atenção... Agora... era hora... de se entregar... de deixar seu amor possuí-lo... queria tanto... mas tinha medo...

- "Sim meu amor... Apenas faça logo que essa espera está me deixando mais nervoso ainda..."

- "Hum..." Fênix se posicionou na entrada do namorado e o viu fechar os olhos e aguardar... Não... Ele queria ver o outro participar daquilo... "Quer que faça o quê?... diga..."

- "Pára Ikki! Eu... você sabe que eu nunca... Oras Ikki..."

- "Tudo bem querido eu sei... Mas olhe para mim... Confie em mim... Vou devagar mas... talvez nem tão devagar assim..." E começou a pressionar a abertura com seu membro intumescido e forte, gemendo baixo quando conseguiu penetrar a parte inicial de seu pênis, sentindo o aperto quase estrangulante e vendo o corpo do seu querido se arquear um tanto... Ouviu alguns gemidos de dor e parou...

- "Isso... é dolorido..." Shiryu o fitava numa careta de dor.

- "Sinto muito amor. É quase impossível evitar que doa um pouco." O corpo sob o seu estava fervendo. Via gotas de suor pelo torso, rosto e ombros. As faces avermelhadas, os lábios túrgidos, os mamilos eretos. Era uma visão maravilhosa. Beijou o seu amor com mais profundidade, sugando-lhe a língua e os lábios lentamente, tentando cortar-lhe a dor com o carinho e a paixão que sentia.

Prosseguiu a penetração sentindo que o seu namorado parava de respirar a cada investida. Shiryu arquejava e puxava o ar para os pulmões com força. A cada vez Fênix invadia sua boca com mais fúria, distraindo sua atenção e aproveitando para deslizar mais um pouco, um pouco a cada vez. Sentia o corpo sob o seu tremer, a pele fervia, um tanto de suor se misturava, dele e de Shiryu...

Por fim Ikki estava todo dentro dele. Era muita emoção. Quis aumentar o contato. Queria dividir sua comoção. Tentou relaxar as pernas do seu amado e o fez enlaçá-lo pela cintura propiciando uma abertura maior da cavidade tão apertada, sentindo-se dominador e forte. Era delicioso. Deitou-se todo sobre o libriano e capturou-lhe os lábios. Sugou. Ficou um tempo acariciando-o e sugando. Sem se mover dentro do seu amante. Queria que ele tomasse a iniciativa. queria que participasse. Queria que ele sentisse prazer e enlouquecesse.

- "Amor, vou começar a me mover. Tente relaxar e apreciar as sensações. Aldebaran me explicou algumas coisas também. Vou tentar encontrar um certo ponto seu." Entrelaçou as mãos e começou os movimentos de ir e vir. Estava deliciosamente pressionado e a sensação o deixava com vontade de ir com mais força e ritmo. Mas não podia ser egoísta. Começou a aumentar o ritmo dos quadris, respirava profundamente, soprava nos ouvidos do seu amado, excitando-o.

Shiryu se entregou totalmente. Doía e ao mesmo tempo estava tão feliz. Sentia o contato. O desvelo de Ikki, o desejo, a luxúria e a paixão. Começou a apreciar o ato, os beijos de Fênix, a sensação de estar sendo dominado, de estar se dando ao outro. Estava melhorando. Repentinamente sentiu o membro de Ikki pressionar um ponto interno que o fez ver estrelas e gemeu bem alto. Ikki percebeu e arremeteu novamente, e de novo, de novo... Acertando em cheio, cada vez mais forte e intenso. A respiração de Shiryu ficou entrecortada. Era uma loucura.

- "AHHHH, Ikki... AAHH... Ikki" – Arfava e se contorcia... "O que você fez... O que fez... Oh... Ikkkiiiiiiii... Ahhhhh... Ahhhh. Ahhhhh. Isso... me... enlouquece..." Começou a mover-se com desejo... toda sua libido desperta e enlouquecida... Esfregava-se no seu homem tomado de um furor sexual que ele nunca na vida imaginara. Apertava o namorado, respirava rápido, muito rápido, Ikki sorriu.

- "Sim... amor... é isso mesmo... Isso... pressione-se contra mim... Bem fundo... Assim... OH! Que delícia amor... é delicioso... Você é muito gostoso... Mais fundo... Bem na sua alma... amor... mais... mais... Vem Shiryu... Vem todo pra mim... Se entrega pra mim meu amor... Todo, inteiro, meu... Assim... Oh Zeus..." Perdeu a cabeça totalmente. Ikki não concatenava mais nada. Era um feixe de nervos prestes a explodir. Sentia-se envolvido por um mar de maciez e força, calor e tensão. Começou a dizer loucuras no ouvido do outro... tomado de um tesão indescritível.

- "Apertado demais Shi... Delicioso... Oh... Eu vou enfiar tudo em você meu amor... Com muita força... Eu vou te possuir a noite toda... Até você gritar que eu pare... Assim... Sim... Oh sim... Ó por todos os deuses... Nunca..." - e ia mais fundo – "senti" – e com mais força - "tanto prazer... Ó Shiryu... Shiryu... Shiryu..."

Repetia o nome do seu namorado no ritmo das estocadas cada vez mais violentas. Nem se importava que pudessem ouvir seus gemidos. Gemia. Gemia. Gemia. Enfiando-se no outro com poder e fúria. Se pudesse fundiria-se nele. Começou a morder e arranhar. Mordeu forte. Sugou os lábios com força enquanto sentia-se sugado pelo corpo sob o seu. A um movimento, sentou-se e trouxe o outro para seu colo, esmagando o corpo quente com abraços insanos.

- "IKKIIIIIIIII... Oh, por todos os deuses, por qualquer coisa... Me possui amor... Inteiro... Enfia em mim... Tudo... Forte! - Pedia e ofegava – Forte, mais forte, eu sou seu, completamente seu... OH POR FAVOR!" – Shiryu também já havia perdido o juízo. A gravidade o fizera empalar-se completamente no membro forte, grosso e rígido. Subia e descia absurdamente alucinado. Dor? Que dor? A mão de Ikki acariciando seu membro, subindo e descendo, dando-lhe a sensação incrível de ser estimulado por dentro e por fora. Era tonteante...

Ikki o apertava com violência. Mordia-o inteiro. Shiryu retribuía com fortes dentadas nos lábios de Fênix. Dentadas deliciosamente excitantes. Ikki mordeu um mamilo que estava perto dele, apertou uma das nádegas do outro e começou a forçar mais e mais para baixo. Enfiava-se com violência, alucinado e atordoado...

Finalmente, com tantos estímulos, Shiryu começou a gemer cada vez mais alto... Arfando desesperado pelo alívio que parecia nunca vir...

- "AHHHH... AAAAHHHHHHH... AAAHHHHH... Ikki... Ikki... Ikki... AH Ikki... mais... mais forte... mais forte... com força... mmmaaaa... iiiiissss... fun... funn... fundo... Aaaaaaaaaaiiiii... Aaaaaaiiiiii... Aaaaaaaiiiiii..."

Não agüentou mais. Num grito alto e sem controle explodiu seu gozo no abdômen do outro. Parecia que ia desmaiar... Amoleceu todo... Precisou ser amparado por Ikki que ainda mantinha-se dentro dele, arfando desesperado para manter seu quase abandonado controle.

Ikki sentiu aquilo tudo. A voz rouca o deixava louco. A expressão perdida do Dragão enquanto o penetrava com ardor o deixara absolutamente extasiado. Ver seu homem explodir de prazer em seu colo fora a imagem mais bela que ele já vira em toda sua vida... Era hora... Estava por demais louco...

Tinha se esforçado imensamente para dar prazer ao outro antes de si mesmo mas não suportaria... Não mais.

Deitou o seu namorado semi-consciente na cama, saiu de dentro dele ouvindo um protesto baixo... Não, não tinha acabado... Notou o quão cansado seu amor parecia e resolveu poupá-lo de qualquer esforço.

Virou Shiryu de bruços e posicionou-se novamente. Seria de outro jeito agora. O que planejara deixaria seu namorado sem ação, sem reação, entregue a ele, totalmente.

Apoiando-se na cama Ikki penetrou de uma vez. Prendeu o seu amor sob si e sabia que ele não ia conseguir se esquivar dele, da força dele. Sentiu o contato do corpo quente. Começou a mover-se insanamente, vertiginosamente. Entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido, enfiando tudo, tudo que conseguia. Perdido e louco...

E prosseguiu, apertou o outro, vendo-o se render e deixando-se tomar com toda a fúria. Não foi preciso muito e Ikki abandonou-se ao gozo. Gemendo loucamente também. Gritou o nome do seu amor enquanto expelia os jatos mornos de dentro de si. Estava exausto e feliz.

Deitou-se e puxou o outro semi-desfalecido de paixão para seu peito.

- "Te amo tanto libriano... Não sabia que podia ser assim, tão perfeito." Notou algumas marcas de sangue na cama. Sabia que aquilo podia ocorrer e não se assustou, ele fora mesmo um pouco violento talvez.

- "Sente-se bem Shiryu? Porque, bom, acho que o machuquei um pouco..." Fez sinal com a cabeça para as pequenas nódoas de sangue.

- "Não amor, está tudo bem. Foi meio difícil no começo mas te garanto que já nem me lembro de ter sentido algo além de uma emoção incrível ao ter você em mim." Ficou sério.

- "Fênix..." Encarou o outro com o brilho intenso dos olhos azulados "Eu te amo e fazer amor com você foi a maior emoção da minha vida."

Ikki fechou os olhos e não conseguiu evitar que lágrimas aflorassem em seus olhos, logo ele, o mais cruel, o imbatível, o orgulhoso Ikki de Fênix... Shiryu ficou sem saber o que fazer, era raríssimo ver Ikki chorar...

- "Que foi? Fiz algo..."

Fênix abriu os olhos marejados e beijou seu amado lenta, suave e amorosamente.

- "Está tudo bem amor, é que nunca em minha vida fui tão feliz... Venha, vamos descansar um pouco, logo teremos que nos arrumar para o jantar." Aconchegou o outro e dormiram tranqüilos.

CONTINUA...

_GOMEN!!!! Engessei o pulso porque estou com lesão por esforço repetitivo e demorei para postar a continuação... Mas já terminei a história toda e agora devo atualizar ao menos uma vez por semana. Agradeço imensamente a todas as miguchas lindas que estão deixando seus comentários. Esse capítulo é todo do meu casal preferido... Ikki e Shiryu. Espero que o lemon tenha ficado bonzinho... Ah, mas não se preocupem, a história não acabou ainda e eu não esqueci de Hyoga e Shun... Um grande beijo e perdão pela demora. Deixem seus comentários se acharem interessante. Gosto muito de ler as opiniões de vocês._


	8. Chapter 8

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte VIII**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShunx?, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

&&&&&&

**ALDEBARAN E RODRIGO**

Aldebaran não cabia em si de alegria. Rodrigo era um rapaz alto e forte, com 1,90m, olhos castanhos brilhantes e cabelos com reflexos em vários tons dourados. A tez dele era bronzeada, os cabelos em cachos graciosos e macios, a boca carnuda e sensual. Era professor de Educação Física e empresário no ramo de equipamentos esportivos.

Numa de suas férias no Brasil o Tourão conhecera o rapaz correndo pela praia de Copacabana. Na realidade, do alto de seus 2,10 m de altura o taurino não conseguia passar sem ser notado em lugar algum e notara os olhares do rapaz quando parara seus exercícios matinais para beber água de côco em um quiosque.

Rodrigo simplesmente andara até ele e dissera bom dia, logo perguntando se ele estaria interessado em um personal trainer ou em uma academia de ginástica em domicílio.

- "Você parece malhar bastante... Estou para ver um corpo mais perfeitamente trabalhado..."

- "Oras, obrigado, você também não é mau..." Deba riu-se pensando em como explicaria que treinava desde a infância...

Os dois sorriram. Rodrigo era dono de um corpo esculpido por anos de atividade profissional embora contasse com apenas 25 anos de idade.

Não foi difícil que se entendessem. Tinham os mesmos gostos, eram do mesmo país e Aldebaran não pensara que poderia passar de uma amizade promissora até o dia, já no fim de suas férias, em que o outro o convidara para conhecer a academia montada em sua casa, com a desculpa de que o taurino poderia comprar uma e levar para a Grécia.

O empresário quisera demonstrar os aparelhos e Deba mentalmente rira pois o professor não sabia a força que um Cavaleiro tinha... Se queimasse seu cosmo, o protetor da segunda casa certamente carregaria todos os aparelhos com facilidade e os pesos que comportavam não eram um desafio à altura de um defensor de Atena.

Ao ver Rodrigo abrir a porta, de calça spandex e camiseta regata, Deba se controlara para não babar. Ele era realmente bonito mas o Cavaleiro não queria problemas. Não sabia a orientação sexual do rapaz embora desconfiasse, logo estaria de volta à Grécia e, como não era chegado a amores de uma noite só, achou melhor nem se animar e resolveu deixar de lado. Só esqueceu de combinar com Rodrigo.

O rapaz mostrara todos os aparelhos e, numa atitude que o visitante achara fantástica, após malharem um pouco, com a maior sem cerimônia e uma cara de pau incrível, o convidara para... tomar banho com ele!

O taurino engasgara com o suco que tomava e por pouco não sofre um ataque cardíaco... Rodrigo tivera um acesso de riso e se oferecera para uma respiração boca a boca... que foi aceita imediatamente.

O resto? Bem... Desde então Deba viajava regularmente para o Brasil o Rodrigo o encontrava na Grécia, nunca no Santuário pois somente há pouquíssimo tempo o taurino revelara exatamente quem era e o que fazia, morrendo de medo de ser abandonado.

Para sua surpresa e alegria, o namorado ficara apenas aborrecido por Deba ter demorado tanto para contar e não, não achara nem um pouco estranho que o loiro bronzeado tão forte tivesse por trabalho "proteger uma Deusa..." Aquilo fora fundamental para se acertarem e logo resolveram que iriam morar juntos.

Então, agora, era o jantar formal de apresentação de Rodrigo aos Cavaleiros que tinham vindo para o Brasil e, logo acabasse a missão, iriam todos para a Grécia.

Rodrigo estava nervoso e muito bonito. Sentado numa mesa com o namorado, conversava bem inquieto, temia não agradar aos "poderosos defensores de Atena" como se acostumara a se referir aos Cavaleiros. Ficara impressionado quando Aldebaran lhe fizera um relato breve de toda a história deles e estava ansioso para conhecer, segundo ele mesmo descrevia, falando depressa e atabalhoado, já que era dono de um espírito gozador e alegre:

- "Não Deba, de onde vocês tiram esses nomes hein? E que relacionamentos são esses? Imagina... O mestre do gelo com um escorpião com ferrão escarlate? Imagina o tamanho do ferrão para derreter uma geleira... Um perito em correntes e uma amazona, sua amiga, louca por chicotes? Devem fazer um par sadomasoquista incrível... Mas, por favor... Um dragão encolerizado e uma ave flamejante? E juntos há pouco tempo? Você avisou os bombeiros? Vão pôr fogo no hotel..."

Deba quase morria de rir e estava adorando a criatividade do moço.

- "E, quem mais? Ah, um Leão relampejante com um cavalo alado? Nem quero pensar... E, sim, o rapaz discípulo do Mestre do Gelo... Você diz que ele é sentimental? E como pode manipular o gelo... E, também, os outros lá do Santuário..." Parou de falar ao ver dois homens belíssimos se aproximarem, um muito sério e outro dono de um sorriso de enlouquecer... Quase caiu para trás ao descobrir que eram Camus e Milo, bonitos demais, lindos demais...

- "Boa noite, você deve ser Rodrigo..." Milo cumprimentou jovial e elétrico.

- "Sim... Você é... é..." Rodrigo ficou fascinado pelo sorriso meio lascivo, o olhar de lado, o jeitão alegre... Achou que tinha sido indiscreto quando sentiu um ar gelado perto de si e viu Camus de Aquário fuzilando-o...

Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada e chegou perto do seu par.

- "Rô, não encare o Milo assim, Camus é capaz de nos congelar a menos de 100 graus abaixo de zero..."

- "Desculpe... É que não esperava que fossem, er... tão bonitos... E, juntos? Porque bem... Vocês são um casal não? Bom, isso eu já sei mas, é tão fascinante, quer dizer... Ah, nem sei mais o que estou falando... Desculpem." Queria desaparecer dali, estava nervoso, sentia-se o noivo sendo apresentado aos parentes do seu namorado e não sabia o que fazer nem como se comportar...

- "Tudo bem, perdoe o frio mas é que..."

- "Você é um monstro de ciúme embora deteste admitir..." Milo completou a frase com um de seus sorrisos cativantes. Aquário bufou... Detestava quando ele fazia aquilo...

- "Oras Escorpião, que mania..."

- "Te conheço bem demais amor..." Milo queria beijá-lo mas não podia... Estavam em público e apesar de não ligar nem um pouco, não queria escândalos, por causa de Camus. Fez um muxoxo e sentou-se com o namorado ao seu lado, as mãos entrelaçadas sob a toalha.

Aiolia e Seiya chegaram, ambos de terno, lindos de todo jeito... Cumprimentaram a todos e começaram a conversar sobre o Brasil, as viagens e o Santuário.

Rodrigo logo simpatizou com o jeito expansivo e gozador de Seiya e percebeu porque o leonino dourado gostava tanto do rapaz.

- "Vocês fazem um belo casal. Incrível isso... Como pode? São tão bonitos, tão fortes... E vivem todos juntos no Santuário? Nossa, deve ser o paraíso... Um monte de homens poderosos, lindos e... que gostam de homens... Devo estar sonhando..."

- "Ei, você é só meu viu seu assanhado e, cuidado, que amor de Cavaleiro é resolvido com morte em caso de traição..." Aldebaran falou brincando mas sabia que era verdade... Imaginava o que Shaka faria se alguém tentasse tirar Mu dele... Ia ser no mínimo uma devastação total na Grécia... Sem falar que, se alguém se engraçasse com o brasileiro... Puxou o namorado mais para perto e o abraçou com tanta possessividade que ele quase sufocou... Mal de taurinos...

- "Calma Deba, quer me matar? Eu estava só falando... Só tenho olhos para você meu tourão!"

- "Mas, é isso mesmo Rodrigo... No meu caso, a morte será lenta e dolorosa... certamente..." O olhar de Milo era sádico... Fez crescer sua unha escarlate num milésimo de segundo e Rodrigo pensou que seria mesmo suicídio disputar um homem com Milo... Nem queria imaginar alguém tentando ficar com Camus perto dele..."

- "Hunf... Até parece né Milo... Até parece que eu sou um vidro de perfume que alguém vem e pega e leva... Faça-me o favor... Eu não tenho sentimentos não, ou você não confia em mim?" Camus falava controlado e frio mas estava adorando o amado demonstrando seu ciúme...

- "Oras Camus... Até parece que nunca te paqueraram na minha frente... Aquela gerentezinha de marketing vagabunda de hoje à tarde por exemplo... Eu só não matei a infeliz porque ela era mulher... Se bem que, você tava até gostando não é seu monumento siberiano?" Milo olhou inquisitivamente o namorado sentindo o sangue aquecer... Tinha ficado revoltado mesmo e nem mesmo o fato de ele e Camus terem se amado insanamente horas antes o tinha acalmado... Era ciumento, possessivo e orgulhoso e a história ainda o irritava...

O aquariano não estava acreditando... Milo ainda pensava naquilo... Mas, seria possível... Deu uma olhada em torno, no restaurante já um tanto cheio, já eram quase dez horas da noite... Estava meio que embalado pela atmosfera romântica, pela música suave que vinha do palco, tinha bebido vinho e estavam aproveitando bem a noite. Ele sempre era o controlado, o pragmático e o certinho... Talvez...

Tomou uma decisão, inclinou-se para o escorpiano que ainda o olhava e simplesmente puxou-o num beijo profundo, lento e sensual, abrindo sua boca e sugando os lábios do namorado até que ele lhe entregasse sua língua para ser massageada, contornada e sugada sem sossego.

Milo bem que tentou manter a pose mas não conseguiu. Nunca vira Camus fazer aquilo e começou a gemer baixinho com as mãos do namorado em seu colo, massageando discretamente suas partes íntimas. Tão repentinamente quanto começara, Camus se afastou.

- "O resto eu te mostro mais tarde e pára de ficar preocupado com besteiras. Ninguém nunca vai me tirar de você e, se quer saber, eu te amo."

Todo mundo olhou impressionado... Nossa, então o cubo de gelo era um vulcão? Milo sorriu encantado e respondeu um "eu te amo também" terno. O aquariano apenas sorriu e viu os olhares esquisitos de algumas pessoas no restaurante. Deixou para lá... Não ia se preocupar com aquilo.

Ikki e Shiryu logo apareceram, o Dragão num belíssimo terno azul escuro, gravata de seda vinho e um sorriso apaixonado e maravilhoso... Parecia que ele agora gostava de tudo que fosse azul escuro, como os olhos de seu Fênix...

- "Boa noite. Eu sou o Shiryu, você deve ser Rodrigo, muito prazer... Esse é o Ikki, meu..." hesitou um tanto e viu Fênix balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro sorrindo um pouco.

- "Como vai Rodrigo, sou Ikki de Fênix, amor da vida do Shiryu, assim como ele é minha vida..."

Todos olharam incrédulos para Ikki... Mas, hein? Desde quando ele era de se derreter em amorosos elogios? Ah, o amor...

- "Prazer. Nossa, vocês parecem muito, er, felizes, quer dizer, todos parecem mas... tem um brilho no seu olhar Shiryu..." Rodrigo era cara de pau ao extremo, queria fazer amizade com eles, havia bebido um pouco além do que deveria e começava a falar o que lhe vinha à mente.

O libriano sorriu encantadoramente, todos na mesa viram seu olhar absurdamente apaixonado para a Ave Fênix, que correspondeu com um sorriso maravilhoso e cúmplice. Parecia que agora viveriam rindo um para o outro. Seiya estava meio chateado mas não perdeu a oportunidade.

- "Nossa Ikki, o que você fez com esse homem? Nunca vi o Shiryu sorrindo desse jeito... Pra dizer a verdade, nem você eu já vi assim." Sua voz era estranha, num misto de inveja, despeito e uma certa tristeza. Aiolia não gostou nem um pouco e fechou a cara.

- "Você não quer detalhes não é mesmo Seiya? Aliás, creio que imagina o que andamos fazendo... Não fomos tão discretos assim... E, quer saber? Eu não dou a mínima se alguém ouve ou não o que faço na cama com meu namorado..." Ikki olhava desafiador. Ia marcar seu território. Seiya podia ter gostado do Dragão, mas agora o protetor de Rozan era dele, só dele, e deixaria isso bem claro.

- "Puxa Ikki, não quis, quer dizer e..." Viu o olhar estranho de Aiolia, realmente não era razoável que ele estivesse namorando com o Leão dourado e fazendo "ceninha" por causa de outro homem. Arrependeu-se verdadeiramente e pegou a mão do namorado.

- "Desculpe 'Olia'. Desculpe Shi, Ikki... Às vezes sou meio tolo, acho que não deveria ter tomado tanto vinho."

Todo mundo achou melhor deixar para lá, Aiolia abriu um sorriso compreensivo e pensou que teria muito tempo para conquistar definitivamente seu cavalinho alado.


	9. Chapter 9

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte IX**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShunxMatheus (Personagem Original), IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo (Personagem Original)

Esta fanfic foi produzida para o desafio de dia dos namorados do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**MATHEUS E SHUN – CONFLITOS**

- "Onde está Shun? Só faltam ele e a tal June não é mesmo?" Rodrigo perguntou, achando que iria ter uma vida muito boa no Santuário, afinal ninguém ali se importava com o amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo... Era um alívio...

Andrômeda chegava de cabeça baixa, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Todos notaram que ele não estava nada bem...

- "Shun? Você está bem? Quer que chamemos June? Que houve?" Ikki ficou preocupado, a alma do virginiano sempre fora tão doce e meiga e agora só via mágoa nos olhos verdes...

- "Irmão, é por causa... você sabe..." Ikki não era bobo, não importava que o Cisne estivesse acompanhado, seu irmãozinho querido sofria... Ficou furioso...

- "Droga Shun! Esquece aquele pato idiota... Vá para Asgard ver Mime que sempre quis você, ou então vá ver Shido, ou Bado, sei lá, tantas pessoas no mundo... Sorento de Sirene além de bonito ainda sabe tocar..." Levou um cutucão exasperado de Shiryu e riu.

- "Não Ikki, não há ninguém no mundo para mim além do Hyoga..." Shun falou tão tristemente que todos sentiram sua dor. Eles pareceram por um tempo um casal tão perfeito. Até Shun ir embora.

- "Por que Shun? Porque foi embora e deixou o Cisne para trás se o amava tanto assim? Não consigo compreender... Você explicou mas não ficou claro. Disse-nos que teve medo e que o amava demais. Que amor é esse que abandona o ser amado Shun?" Camus agora queria saber.

- "June foi buscar Albion, vou ser padrinho do casamento deles. Esse era o grande segredo que me custou o amor do Hyoga... Oh, por Zeus..." Sob os olhares estupefatos de todos recomeçou a chorar sentido, sentando-se desolado na mesa. Voltou a falar de chofre, tudo de uma vez.

- "Esse era o grande problema... Amazonas não podem se casar, como sabem... Não sem deixarem de ser amazonas, como June conseguiria? Ela ama o que faz, o que é... E pediu minha ajuda, por isso fui com ela, para ajudá-la a convencer Albion, que negava o amor dos dois por temer estragar a vocação de June para ser uma protetora de Atena..."

Olhou para todos, a voz cansada e triste. Não agüentava mais sofrer.

- "Droga amigos, June é minha irmã... como se fosse minha irmã... Tinha que ajudá-la... Fui lá, convencer todos naquela ilha... para que aceitassem que os dois continuassem com seus status, provando que ela conseguiria executar seus deveres, mesmo amando um Cavaleiro."

Fez uma pausa e deixou seu olhar perder-se nos olhos de Camus que o encarava aturdido...

- "Não me olhe assim Camus de Aquário... Oras, regras! Regras? E por que entre homens não há problemas? Ora Camus, você e Milo, são praticamente casados e ninguém quis que um ou outro deixasse de ser Cavaleiro! Não era justo! Após eu conversar com June há dois anos, pensei que eu deveria ir, eu estava tão confuso, com medo do meu amor enorme, tão intenso, por aquele homem," - fez uma pausa e suspirou sentido fechando os olhos – "meu amor eterno por Hyoga de Cisne..."

- "Por que não explica a ele então?" Matheus ouvira tudo e saiu detrás de uma coluna onde se encostara para não interromper o desabafo do jovem.

Shun ficou furioso e quase gritou, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas:

- "Você! Você o tirou de mim, você o levou para longe do meu coração!" Os outros temeram um escândalo e Ikki se preparou para tirar o irmão dali quando reparou que... Onde estava Hyoga?

- "Não Cavaleiro, você fez isso sozinho..." Matheus estava decidido a juntar Hyoga e seu verdadeiro amor e ia jogar para valer...

- "Cavaleiro?" Os outros ficaram atônitos. Como o jovenzinho poderia ter sabido? Não era comum que eles se revelassem assim... Mas então... ele era tão íntimo assim do Cisne?

Shun ficou parado encarando o jovem, a raiva substituída por tristeza.

- "Então ele te contou? Deve confiar muito em você, ou amá-lo muito... Desculpe se tenho sido um idiota, não vou mais atrapalhar. Apenas peço que o faça feliz." E sentou-se derrotado e infeliz, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- "Vá embora daqui..." A voz de Ikki era ameaçadora e fria.

Matheus suspirou... Por que eles eram tão cabeças-duras? Resolveu que teria que ser mais dramático...

- "Vou sim, mas antes, podem me dizer quem é Durval e como ele pôde machucar tanto um Cavaleiro como o Cisne? Percebi que ele é forte, creio que vocês também sejam, então, como?"

- "Como assim? Machucou Hyoga? Quando? O que houve?" Camus levantou da cadeira angustiado. O russo era seu pupilo e ele, como seu Mestre, teria que ter podido protegê-lo... "Por que ele não me contou? Por que não pediu ajuda? Onde ele está?" Uma enxurrada de perguntas e Milo impressionou-se com a preocupação crescente de seu amado. Os lábios do aquariano tremiam.

- "Agora que tenho a atenção de todos..." Matheus podia ser irritante de vez em quando, puxou uma cadeira e fixou seu olhar em Shun.

- "Shun de Andrômeda" - todos olharam para o brasileiro - "primeiro quero esclarecer que você é um tremendo idiota, um imbecil de marca maior se acha que Hyoga não o ama. Não é possível que não saiba, que não tenha percebido... Não viu os olhos dele? Hyoga me contou que vocês possuem algo como cosmo, então, se são assim são suscetíveis um ao outro, como diabos você não pôde perceber?"

O silêncio na mesa foi quebrado pelos gemidos sentidos do irmão de Ikki.

- "Ele... me... ama? Então, por que ele... você..." Andrômeda não estava entendendo. Camus ficou impaciente.

- "Onde ele está Matheus e o que aconteceu? Fale de uma vez ou prometo que o encerro num esquife de gelo pela eternidade." Ergueu uma sobrancelha e sua postura era ameaçadora.

O protetor da oitava casa apenas assistia, nem ia tentar interromper. Poucas coisas faziam Camus perder a compostura, uma era ele, Milo de Escorpião - sorriu com orgulho - e outra... qualquer ameaça ao seu pupilo.

- "Eu vou contar algumas coisas a vocês sobre o Cisne. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse e eu vou trair a confiança dele para ajudá-lo porque" - enrubesceu mas recuperou-se logo e disse olhando fixamente para Shun - "eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ele e quero que seja feliz." Deu um suspiro profundo e viu o olhar do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda ficar inquisitivo.

- "Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim então vou começar contando quem sou, o que sou, o que faço e peço que não julguem Hyoga pelo que ele precisou fazer para... bem... suportar a presença de Shun e June e, tenham certeza, aquele homem é a criatura mais teimosa, arrogante e orgulhosa que eu já conheci na vida..."

Apesar do clima os outros sorriram, é, realmente Matheus "conhecera" Hyoga de Cisne...

- "Você não disse onde ele está..." Camus insistiu.

- "Ah, vocês não vão gostar de saber mas, tive que drogá-lo com soníferos, ele acordará em cerca de uma hora, ou acham que eu conseguiria parar um Cavaleiro?"

Dessa vez foi Shiryu quem ficou com raiva.

- "Como você pôde? Ele é puro como a neve seu cretino, nunca usou uma droga na vida, acho que nunca tomou um comprimido sequer, e diz que se apaixonou por ele?"

Matheus ignorou solenemente a raiva do Dragão e continuou numa voz controlada e calma.

- "Antes que me matem, foi para o bem dele, ele precisava descansar ou acham que tem dormido tranqüilo enquanto o amor de sua vida estava com outra pessoa? E, tem mais, vocês são sádicos ou não percebem nada mesmo?"

Os Cavaleiros estavam começando a ficar irritados, quem aquele moleque pensava que era? Matheus percebeu e resolveu abrir logo o jogo. Contou quem era, o que fazia, viu os olhares horrorizados, explicou como sua vida de prostituição começara, a agência de acompanhantes, o contrato com Hyoga, as lágrimas incessantes do loiro por causa do virginiano.

Explicou porque Hyoga fizera tudo aquilo e suspirando, dirigiu-se a Andrômeda:

- "Shun, ele te ama, nunca deixou de te amar, apenas acha que você vai se casar com June e não quer atrapalhar. Além disso, tem uma grande mágoa por você tê-lo deixado e, bem, é o seu nome que ele chama quando..." Enrubesceu e olhou para o jovem de cabelos verdes que estava com os olhos arregalados. Emudeceu. Falara demais.

- "Vocês... dormiram juntos?" Shun sentiu o coração apertar. Pelo que o rapaz contara, passara a achar que tudo fora encenação mas, pelo visto..."

Matheus não queria responder mas já que chegara até ali...

- "Não é o que parece Shun, ele me fez sentir um ser humano pela primeira vez na vida. E, ele nunca fez amor comigo. Acho que com ninguém. Ou você não consegue entender a diferença entre sexo e amor? Mas, há mais... Por favor prestem muita atenção."

Essa parte era a mais difícil e ele precisava terminar logo aquilo. Contou as suas conversas com o russo, as lágrimas vindo fáceis quando narrou a história da violência sexual que o Cisne sofrera. Viu o olhar desesperado de Camus ao contar tudo que Durval fizera ao seu pupilo.

Falou por mais de uma hora, alternando calma e tranqüilidade com tristeza e suspiros. Por fim explicou, olhando fixo para o rapaz de olhos esmeralda, que o Cisne não se sentia digno dele, que não conseguia esquecer tudo e estava sofrendo.

- "Shun, você não imagina o quanto ele te ama, não faz idéia do que ele seria capaz por você. Ele o ama o suficiente para querer que você seja feliz longe dele mas a sua presença para ele é uma tortura, uma dor que nunca acaba, uma lembrança do que ele não pode ter... Bem, eu também achava que não podia mas agora, puxa vida rapaz, o que está esperando? Aquele homem é a criatura mais maravilhosa que já conheci na minha vida! Nunca vi um coração como o dele, cheio de amor, de paixão, leal, carinhoso e... Bem, acho que já ficou claro que me apaixonei por ele..."

Parou de falar, não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Ia simplesmente deixar que eles se resolvessem. Havia deixado um bilhete no quarto explicando tudo e devolvera o pagamento que já havia recebido. Hyoga era especial demais.

- "Mas não sou quem ele ama e quero vê-lo sorrir e, para isso, você precisa falar com ele Shun..." O brasileiro estava cansado, frustrado e tenso. Deixou-se ficar numa cadeira esperando a reação de todos.

Camus estava surtando... Tremia de ódio e indignação, uma vontade enorme de invadir um certo quarto e colocar o discípulo no colo para consolá-lo. Milo percebeu o estado do outro e pegou sua mão, apertando-a em demonstração de apoio.

Ikki, Shiryu, Aiolia, Seiya, Deba e Rodrigo estavam pasmados. Era muita coisa para um jovem suportar sozinho. A raiva que pudessem ter, fosse de Matheus, fosse de Hyoga desaparecera por completo.

- "Por que ele não confiou em nós? Por que sofreu sozinho? Ele não vai voltar para a Sibéria sozinho, mas de jeito nenhum. A menos que Durval sofra um atentado e morra repentinamente." Shiryu estava indignado. Após ter feito amor a primeira vez em sua vida com Ikki, com afeto, carinho e respeito, sentia-se frustrado por saber que seu amigo não tivera a mesma sorte.

Shun permanecia calado, parecia catatônico. Sua mente revolvia-se de arrependimento, todas as informações girando em convulsão.

Estavam tão concentrados que não perceberam cristais de gelo caindo lentamente pela mesa. Prenúncio de tempestade...

Continua...

Nota da autora: Bem, eis aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que curtam. Estamos nos aproximando do desfecho desta fanfic. Litha-chan, Cardosinha, Mi-Chan, Milo C. Glace... MUITO OBRIGADA pelo incentivo e pelas reviews. É um alento saber que estão acompanhando a estória. Semana que vem tem mais pois agora irei atualizar essa fofura uma vez por semana até o final que já está próximo. Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte X**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShunxMatheus (triângulo com personagem original, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo (personagem original)

Fanfic feita especialmente para **Anna Chan** por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

**QUANDO O AZUL CELESTE ENCONTRA O VERDE ESMERALDA**

Shun ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando sentiu... Ele estava ali... Olhou desesperado para onde sentia aquele cosmo tão nervoso e que conhecia tão bem...

- "O que está acontecendo aqui?" O olhar de Hyoga era furioso... Aproximou-se de Matheus com o punho levantado e só não o acertou porque Camus se pôs rápido à frente dele.

- "Não. Ele nos contou tudo Hyoga, tudo mesmo... Por quê? Por que não voltou pra mim? Eu podia ter ajudado, podia ter te explicado que, às vezes, coisas ruins acontecem e que a culpa não é sua, jamais."

Os olhos de Camus ficaram marejados o que o fez ficar irritado. Ele não era sentimental, não podia ser mas, Hyoga, era quase seu filho... Sentiu ganas de ir até Asgard assassinar Durval. Abraçou Hyoga com força o impedindo de agredir o brasileiro e ao mesmo tempo sentindo a respiração alterada do Cisne.

- "Ele não tinha o direito, eu confiei nele... Droga. Droga. DROGA!" Olhou para o rapazinho com fúria e destilou veneno em suas palavras.

- "Até você? Não posso mesmo confiar em ninguém nessa vida. Eu odeio você, odeio essa vida, odeio viver..." Desvencilhou-se de Camus e ficou parado olhando para o chão. Deu-se conta da presença de todos os outros e fixou seu olhar magoado em Shun. Oh Zeus, ele também sabia... Todo mundo menos Shun, tudo menos seu amado ficar sabendo...

- "Por mim essa missão está encerrada. Ikki, pode parar de se preocupar, seu irmãozinho agora não tem nenhuma razão para..." Não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Virou-se e começou a ir embora, nada mais tinha a fazer ali.

- "NÃO!" O grito de Shun poderia ter sido ouvido no hotel inteiro. O restaurante estava mais vazio, era quase meia noite mas, mesmo assim, vários rostos se voltaram para a pequena confusão que se formava.

- "TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!" Gritou no seu golpe mais potente. Ele não queria nem saber, não ia deixar seu amor ir embora, não agora que sabia de tudo, não desse jeito. Tinha que falar com ele e explicar. Viu sua poderosa corrente de ar deter o Cisne que tentava a todo custo se mover. Num controle mental fortíssimo arrastou-o de volta para perto dele.

- "Hyoga, me ouça por favor... eu..."

- "Nem precisa continuar... ME SOLTA! Ou eu congelo essa porcaria de restaurante com todo mundo dentro e vamos ser manchete em todos os jornais do mundo!"

- "CALE-SE! Já chega dessa insanidade. Você vai ouvir e vai se comportar ou eu mesmo o confino numa geleira eterna." Camus postou-se na frente do pupilo de jeito autoritário e firme. Já ouvira o suficiente. Agora era com Shun.

- "Andrômeda, pode soltá-lo. Ele não vai a lugar algum." O aquariano de ouro não estava para brincadeira.

- "Mas... Mestre..." O russo por fim calou-se e olhou para Shun com desprezo e dor. O virginiano desfez a tempestade e aproximou-se dele com o olhar mais calmo que conseguiu, o coração aos pulos...

- "Cisne, por favor me perdoa. Eu preciso que saiba de algumas coisas." E contou sobre June e Albion, sobre sua escolha, seu sofrimento, sua solidão sem ele. Explicou que sentira medo de ter que escolher entre Atena e seu amor e que fugira, fora covarde e imaturo. Contou tudo de que se lembrava, expôs-se sem medo. Era hora de resolver toda aquela maluquice.

Hyoga ouvia e seu coração começava a acelerar, seu olhar foi mudando de raiva em tristeza, pelo tempo que perdera, por tanta confusão e lembrou-se de Matheus... Olhou para o brasileiro docilmente, o perdoava...

Matheus deu um pequeno sorriso e baixou a cabeça, sentando-se, cansado, desolado até. Fizera o que tinha que ser feito.

- "Shun... Por favor, eu não sei se consigo mais... E quanto a mim, Matheus... eu..."

- "Não diga nada. Não quero saber de mais nada. Não me importa Hyoga, eu compreendo." Shun sentiu-se tomado por todo o amor que sentia, toda a dor reprimida.

- "Mas, Shunnie Sun (Sol Shunzinho, soa como Shunnie San XD), não sei o que fazer, será que nós... Já nos magoamos tanto..." O apelido carinhoso saiu num impulso e ao perceber o que dissera o loiro corou. Estava com medo de seu amor por aquele homem. Era tudo o que gostaria, ele e Andrômeda mas, ao mesmo tempo, já haviam sofrido tanto...

Shun esboçou um sorriso. Nem tudo estava perdido. Teve uma idéia.

- "Camus, Ikki, impeçam esse mocinho de sair daqui e esperem um pouco sim?" Deu um sorriso lindo para o russo e foi para o palco.

Pegou o microfone, chamando a atenção de todos batucando com os dedos. Sorria abertamente, estava emocionado.

- "Boa noite a todos, gostaria de fazer um pronunciamento. Por favor perdoem se eu ficar sem voz, se chorar ou qualquer coisa, mas é que é muita alegria e emoção para uma pessoa só."

Shun conseguira mesmo chamar a atenção para si. Viu os olhares aprovadores de alguns e curiosos de outros.

- "Não sou do Brasil, mas aprendi português com um amigo querido que morava aqui antes de se juntar ao nosso "clube". Bem, vou direto ao assunto. Soube que amanhã, ou melhor - olhou para o relógio, já era meia noite e meia - hoje, se comemora no Brasil o dia dos namorados e gostaria que me ajudassem a convencer uma pessoa a me dar a imensa honra de passar esse dia comigo e, se for possível, todos os demais dias de minha vida."

Olhou diretamente para o loiro mais lindo do mundo e sorriu. Hyoga ficou aturdido. Shun estava maluco? Iria dar um show ali? Mas... E se falasse deles - e intimamente pedia que fosse aquilo - eram homens! O que os outros iriam pensar? Olhou para Camus e Milo, Ikki e Shiryu, Aiolia e Pégasus, Aldebaran e Rodrigo e notou que eles sorriam incentivando Andrômeda. Pensou que tudo viraria um inferno quando os outros percebessem do que se tratava e cutucou seu Mestre.

- "Camus, o que ele pretende? Enlouqueceu? Está cheio de gente aqui."

- "Hyoga, pela última vez, cale a boca e escute. Chega de tudo isso, se houver alguma confusão, nós somos Cavaleiros e, depois, nada que Shaka não consiga resolver apagando algumas mentes... Ele está chegando daqui a pouco... Parece que Saori tem um sexto sentido apurado e o mandou para cá. Além disso, pelo que entendi, vem celebrar o casamento de Albion e June."

- "O quê? Vão se casar aqui? Eu não sabia e..."

Camus olhou para o pupilo fazendo sinal de silêncio. Shun ia falar mais alguma coisa.

- "A pessoa que eu amo é a criatura mais formosa do planeta Terra e talvez de outras galáxias, é justa, valente, leal e forte. Não tenho sequer palavras que a descrevam pois a vejo com meu coração e minha alma e não consigo achar nenhuma palavra, em nenhuma língua conhecida, que possa lhe fazer jus. A pessoa que eu amo se afastou de mim porque eu não pude ser forte o suficiente para aceitar que a amava tanto. Essa criatura divina que domina todos os meus pensamentos, que toma meu coração e me faz querer viver não sabia o tanto que eu a amava e eu a deixei ir por capricho infantil, por fraqueza e por medo. Medo do estrondoso, desesperado, inacreditável amor que eu sentia por ela."

Pigarreou já muito emocionado mas insistiu, precisava daquela catarse, precisava que o Cisne soubesse.

- "Eu estou aqui para pedir perdão, para pedir a essa pessoa maravilhosa que me aceite, que aceite meu amor incondicional e eterno, que aceite que eu sem ela não posso continuar vivendo, que sem ela eu não pretendo continuar habitando este mundo porque ela é minha alma, minha razão de existência e é meu imorredouro e vigoroso amor."

Pessoas se olhavam, pares se abraçavam embalados pela paixão com que o jovem falava. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, sua voz era cálida e todos podiam sentir que ele falava a verdade.

- "Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, por favor amor da minha vida, vem ficar comigo, porque não consigo imaginar a vida sem você, porque já perdemos tempo demais com a minha infantilidade, com meus erros e medos e, se não for para ser seu, eu prefiro não ser ninguém..."

Shun agora chorava sem medo, as lágrimas desciam e sua voz embargava. Mas, só mais um pouco. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu numa voz entrecortada por soluços dolorosos.

- "Disseram-me que você não se achava digno de mim... Isso é um... absurdo! ABSURDO! Não há criatura mais honrada e maravilhosa, você é puro e inocente, não me importa o passado, não me importa o que já aconteceu, se você me disser que me aceita, só o que conta é hoje, hoje meu amor, porque pra mim, eu e você, juntos, nascemos no momento em que finalmente nos dermos um ao outro. Por favor, diz que sim... Dê-me minha vida que você tomou quando se foi, sopre em minha alma a centelha da divindade que só teu amor pode me dar... EU TE AMO HYOGA! Volta pra mim, por tudo que há de mais sagrado... Por favor..."

Ninguém prestou atenção no nome que foi chamado, ninguém estranhou mais nada. Era dia dos namorados. Era romance. Era puro e belo.

Pessoas choravam comovidas em suas mesas com as palavras do rapaz, a banda que tocava contribuíra com músicas lentas e românticas, o clima estava perfeito... Só faltava... Hyoga.

Os Cavaleiros estavam atônitos. Seiya soluçava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Aiolia, fora tão bonito...

Ikki e Shiryu jogaram para cima a discrição e se beijavam numa lentidão sensual, apaixonados loucamente e embalados pelas belíssimas palavras.

Camus sorria enlevado com a beleza dos sentimentos de Shun para com seu pupilo. Tinha certeza que agora daria tudo certo. Foi para perto de Milo e se deixou abraçar por um escorpiano de olhos úmidos.

Aldebaran acolhera Rodrigo em seus braços e nem ligava que houvesse olhares estranhos para sua mesa. Afinal, casais de homens, lindos, altos, fortes e poderosos não era exatamente um acontecimento normal...

Matheus ficou com o choro preso na garganta. O russo seria feliz, se tomasse a decisão certa... Quanto a ele... Bom, de volta à vida real... Ia se levantar quando um homem alto e bonito sentou-se ao seu lado e o olhou fixamente. O brasileiro ficou incomodado com o olhar dele mas viu Hyoga fazer um sinal de positivo para o recém-chegado e sentou-se novamente ao ver que o homem estranho lhe sorria meigamente. Bem, quem sabe...

Hyoga tinha outros problemas... Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Tudo que ouvira o fizera sentir-se a pessoa de mais sorte em todas as galáxias. Sentiu-se finalmente correspondido em seu amor eterno. Sentiu-se feliz por ainda estar vivo. Sentiu o peito apertar, lágrimas abundantes cobriram seus olhos e ele já não controlava seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Olhava fixamente para o palco, petrificado de emoção. Será que iria ser capaz de amar aquele homem com toda a intensidade que ele merecia? Não ia mais fugir. Não podia mais se negar.

Abriu o mais belo sorriso que conseguiu, os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas, o peito martelando de felicidade e começou a andar para o palco. Iria responder sim.

Subiu ao lado de Shun, ignorou os olhares interrogativos e alguns olhares incrédulos... Fez sinal para Shun esperar um pouco e foi falar com o conjunto que tocava. Era sua vez de usar o microfone.

- "Boa noite. Como já devem ter adivinhado, eu sou Hyoga." Aplausos, assovios, alguns palavrões e pessoas dizendo "onde já se viu, que pouca vergonha".

- "Eu não tenho o dom de Shun para palavras mas, acho que consigo dizer o que sinto de outro jeito... Só queria acrescentar que eu fui tolo e infantil e que..." – fitou longamente o rapaz que o olhava esperançoso – "Oras, escutem essa música, acho que diz tudo."

A banda começou a entoar uma balada e Hyoga se pôs de frente para Andrômeda. Sua voz era forte e vibrante, rouca por causa das lágrimas mas perfeitamente melódica. Começou num tom absolutamente apaixonado:

This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late, Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance, Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

Este tempo, este lugar, desperdícios, erros

Tão demorado, tão tarde, quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar

Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais uma respiração

Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado

Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...

Olhava no fundo dos olhos esmeralda, pegou a mão direita de Shun e a beijou, arrancando palmas. Agradeceu e continuou... Andrômeda ouvia tudo aquilo hipnotizado, estava totalmente encantado.

That I love you, I have loved you all along

(O Cisne entoou o verso com toda a força de seus pulmões, emocionado e feliz)  
And I miss you, Been far away for far too long

(Balançava os cabelos de um lado para o outro, os olhos fechados e um doce sorriso nos lábios rosados)  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

(e beijou a testa de Shun que chorava e sorria)

Que eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo

E eu sinto sua falta, estive afastado por muito tempo

Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo

E você nunca irá embora

Paro de respirar se eu não vir você de novo

On my knees, I'll ask

(ajoelhou-se no meio do palco deixando o rapaz ao seu lado vermelho escarlate)  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us

(levantou-se e mirou várias pessoas na platéia)  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

De joelhos, eu pedirei

Uma última chance para uma última dança

Porque com você, eu resistiria

A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão

Eu daria tudo, eu daria por nós

Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria

Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe..

That I love you, I have loved you all along

(Gritou mais que cantou, não estava nem aí, queria que o mundo todo ouvisse)  
And I miss you, Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go, Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Que eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo

E eu sinto sua falta, estive afastado por muito tempo

Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo

E você nunca irá embora, paro de respirar se

Eu não vir você de novo

So far away, been far away for far too long

(fazia que sim com a cabeça e abraçou Shun pela cintura com uma das mãos)  
So far away, been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Tão longe, estive afastado por muito tempo

Tão longe, estive afastado por muito tempo

Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe..

That I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you, For being away for far too long  
Que eu quis, eu quis que você esperasse

Porque eu precisava

Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer

Eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo

E eu perdôo você, por ficar longe tanto tempo

(Shun não conseguia mais nem ficar em pé... Abraçou-se ao Cisne sorrindo)

So keep breathing'

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

(nunca mais, acrescentou)  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

(Shun enlaçou o pescoço do outro e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro…)

Continue respirando

Porque eu nunca mais deixarei você

Acredite

Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir

Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Aplausos, apupos, gritaria. Depois de ouvir aquilo Shun parecia em outro planeta, não parava de sorrir, levantou o rosto que estava apoiado no peitoral forte de Hyoga e deixou os esmeraldas encontrarem o azul celeste...

Hyoga permanecia abraçado com ele e sorria, e chorava, tremia e suspirava. Ao ver aqueles olhos em seu campo de visão o russo não pensou mais.

Inclinou a cabeça levemente, pegou o queixo de seu amor com uma das mãos e tocou com os seus os lábios entreabertos do namorado... Puxou para mais junto de si o corpo menor e colou-se nele, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas queridas. Fechou os braços num abraço forte e foi erguendo o rapaz do chão com força descomunal, mantendo o beijo, tomando aquela boca que tanto quisera sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Logo Shun mergulhava naquele beijo sem pensar, o tempo parara, o mundo estava em paz e sua alma vibrava... O cosmo rosado de Shun se expandiu na velocidade da luz, uma claridade suave e meiga, cobrindo todo o ambiente, aconchegante, envolvente e luxuriosa, sim, a libido de vários ali começou a demonstrar sinais de vida.

Hyoga sentiu tudo aquilo e decidiu contribuir, logo minúsculos cristais de gelo brilhavam com a luz cor de rosa dando um efeito simplesmente magnífico... Floquinhos que pareciam de algodão doce colorido se espalharam pelo salão, rodopiando e cobrindo a todos...

O casal separou os lábios com sorrisos amplos nos rostos. Shun viu o efeitos dos dois cosmos juntos e começou a rir, divertindo-se em pegar porçõezinhas de gelo colorido pela luz. Pegou o microfone e disse com a voz gritando de alegria:

FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!

Mais palmas, assovios e alegria. Desceram do palco e foram em direção da mesa dos Cavaleiros. Camus achou prudente que saíssem dali pois a banda já tocava músicas românticas e vários casais estavam no salão. Antes que alguém viesse encrencar com eles, chamou os outros Cavaleiros que se reuniram na mesa e se preparavam para sair.

Matheus viu o casal finalmente se acertar e, apesar da tristeza, conseguiu sorrir. Fizera o que era certo e necessário e entendia que deveria se retirar. Ia se despedir do homem que o observava mas foi impedido...

- "Você deve ser Matheus, podemos conversar?" Astérion de Cães de Caça acabara de chegar. Recebera um telefonema interessante de Hyoga naquela manhã e pegara o primeiro avião, atendendo ao pedido sincero do Cisne para que viesse conhecer uma pessoa. O Cavaleiro de Prata estava em missão na Argentina e fora localizado com a ajuda da Fundação Kido.

O russo observava a cena e sorriu para Matheus fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Os outros logo olharam para o recém-chegado e o brasileiro e alguns sorrisos de compreensão afloraram. Seiya piscou o olho para o Cisne e concordou com a cabeça.

Os demais Cavaleiros olhavam interrogativamente e Hyoga contou o que planejara. Camus e Milo, Aldebaran e Aiolia sorriram. Conheciam Astérion melhor que os demais e realmente julgavam que aquilo talvez funcionasse.

- "Boa idéia Alexei, Astérion foi uma boa escolha mas, confia mesmo tanto assim em Matheus para trazer um Cavaleiro de Prata de tão longe apenas para conhecê-lo?"

- "Astérion estava muito triste e solitário Camus, ao que me lembre ele está morando justamente na França, embora não seja de lá e julguei que o meu amigo ali poderia fazê-lo esquecer um certo amor perdido..."

- "Não sabia que eram tão amigos Oga..." Shun fez um muxoxo enciumado e o namorado o abraçou bem forte.

- "Não seja tolo, eu te amo Shun de Andrômeda. Nada nem ninguém pode interferir no que eu sinto por você. Ainda não se convenceu?"

- "Você pode me mostrar..." Os olhos esverdeados tinham um brilho estelar e Hyoga suspirou apaixonado.

- "Será um prazer." E o loiro siberiano estremeceu com a idéia de ficar a sós com seu amor.

- "Ei, vamos parar com essa melação aí? Estamos em público ainda não perceberam não?" Ikki tinha que bancar o protetor...

- "Mas, irmão, não fizemos nada... Ainda..." O sorriso de Shun não tinha nada de inocente e Fênix revirou os olhos... Aquele era mesmo o seu irmãozinho querido? Quando ele ficara tão... adulto?

- "Vamos embora daqui antes que eu faça pato frito para o almoço de amanhã..." E Ikki deu a mão para Shiryu e foi indo para o elevador enquanto falava no ouvido dele: "Sei exatamente o que quero de presente..." Shiryu sorriu feliz.

Enquanto isso, Matheus olhava o homem à sua frente de cima até embaixo.

Capela de Auriga havia abandonado Astérion havia mais de seis meses para se unir a Dante de Cérbero e o Prateado ainda se recuperava do rompimento após um relacionamento de mais de dois anos.

Hyoga sabia de tudo pois Astérion havia sido enviado para o Ártico, tendo feito uma pequena escala na Sibéria, onde passara três dias com o russo, ambos de coração partido, e acabaram por contar um ao outro suas dores amorosas.

O representante da Constelação dos Cães de Caça era bonito, dois anos mais velho que o brasileiro e gostara da descrição que o Cisne lhe fizera do rapazinho, contando-lhe tudo sobre o passado sofrido e asseverando que o moço poderia fazer o Cavaleiro de Prata que lia mentes feliz. Se não desse certo, poderiam ser amigos.

Todos dentro do elevador, o clima ficou interessante. Ikki tentava falar com Shun mas não conseguia. O virginiano não tirava os olhos de seu amor recém reconquistado e sorria sem parar, pendurado no pescoço do Cisne, trocando beijinhos o tempo todo. Hyoga sequer pensava, estava tão feliz que nem ligava para Camus ao seu lado dando conselhos sabia-se lá sobre o que...

- "Acho que eles não estão prestando a mínima atenção na gente." Milo falou rindo baixinho ao ver Shun mais uma vez agarrar-se ao loiro e reivindicar aquela boca macia em um beijo cinematográfico... Hyoga correspondia com ardor e começou a se preocupar com sua roupa meio justa demais naquele dia...

- "Ô Pato... olha lá o que vai fazer hein..." Ikki cutucou o amigo siberiano e fez um ar sério...

Hyoga partiu o beijo e ficou sério também.

- "Ikki, eu não estou brincando. Shun é minha vida. Que mais você quer saber? Pára de implicar comigo. Eu prometo que morro antes de magoá-lo..."

- "Não vai morrer não que quero bastante tempo contigo..." Shun respondeu olhando para seu irmão, desafiador.

- "Querem saber... Tomem aqui." Fênix tirou do bolso uma chave belíssima e deu a Hyoga.

- "O que é isso?" Perguntou o "quase cunhado" do Cavaleiro da Ilha da Rainha da Morte

- "Bem, eu tinha planos para hoje mas, acho que não vou precisar." Olhou para Shiryu com um sorriso maroto. "Meu namorado já me deu mostras de que sabe, bem, criar um ambiente e, pretendo aproveitar o resto da madrugada em nosso quarto, assim... Olha Hyoga, essa é a chave da suíte presidencial desse hotel. Era um presente para Shiryu mas diante das circunstâncias, acho que ele não vai se importar..."

Todos olharam embasbacados para Fênix. O Dragão nada falou, apenas beijou com carinho seu homem e assentiu calmamente, colocando a mão no ombro de Shun e murmurando um "seja feliz, como eu sou..."

- "É só subir ao último andar... Boa noite." Ikki desceu em seu andar seguido dos demais. Hyoga segurou a porta.

- "Ikki, eu não sei o que dizer... Quer dizer, você confia seu irmão a mim e, sei o quanto o ama."

- "Apenas faça-o feliz. E, cá pra nós... Você o ama também..." O sorriso apaziguador de Fênix fez Hyoga saltar do elevador e se dirigir a ele abraçando-o com força e alegria.

- "Obrigado. Cunhado."

- "Ei, devagar... Não deixei você casar com ele, ainda..." Ikki sorria e devolveu o abraço.

Camus se aproximou e deu um longo abraço no seu pupilo.

- "Juízo. Ou melhor, esqueça o juízo... Em certas ocasiões, melhor perder a cabeça..." E olhou para Milo suspirando...

- "CAMUS! Você? Ora, deve ser o vinho... Vem comigo que vou lhe mostrar um pouco, talvez muito... do meu "juízo". Todos riram de Milo e se despediram.

Continua...

Nota da autora: Como eu prometi, sem mais demoras para atualizar. Eu usei a música far away do Nickelback porque é uma das preferidas da Anna Chan para o casal e a pus aqui pois tinha tudo haver. Espero que tenham gostado e, o próximo capítulo é lemon puro... XDDDD Obrigada meninas por estarem lendo e comentando... É um grande incentivo saber que estão gostando. Aguardem o desfecho na próxima semana... Presentinho de Natal. XDDD Beijos.


	11. Chapter 11

**AMOR PROIBIDO – Parte XI**

FINAL

**POR AMOR, PARA SEMPRE**

Autora: Shiryuforever94

Gênero: Yaoi/angst/romance/lemon

Casais: HyogaxShun, IkkixShiryu, MiloxCamus, AioliaxSeiya, AldebaranxRodrigo (personagem original)

Fanfic feita especialmente para **Anna Chan** por causa do seu amor pelo casal Hyoga e Shun. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro Ikki e Shiryu e assim os coloquei aqui de passagem. O personagem Rodrigo, namorado do Deba, Matheus, e o apelido Shunnie Sun são criações minhas ok?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD.

Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Ah, gente, não se preocupem com as idades... Assim como o Kurumada, eu ponho o que me dá na telha e dane-se a coerência... XD.

AVISO: **TEXTO DESACONSELHADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS** Este capítulo final contém LEMON, relacionamento sexual entre dois homens. Se não faz o seu gênero ou não gosta, abstenha-se de ler. Há outras histórias Yaoi sem Lemon por aqui. Aviso dado, boa leitura.

**POR AMOR, PARA SEMPRE**

Chegaram no último andar e logo o Cisne reparou que Shun respirava com dificuldade, tenso e nervoso...

Abriu a porta do quarto e ficou impressionado. Era tudo em tons dourados e brancos... Uma suíte digna de um rei.

Viu Shun corar ao olhar para a enorme cama de casal no quarto e chegou perto, tomando-lhe as mãos.

- "Ei, não precisamos fazer nada que não queira, estamos cansados, podemos dormir e amanhã conversamos."

- "Não é isso Hyoga, é justamente o contrário... Eu quero tanto e nem sei como fazer..."

- "Como assim?" Hyoga não compreendia. Suspeitava que seu amado não tinha lá experiência mas ficara com medo de perguntar alguma coisa.

Shun beijou lascivamente seu amor e colou-se nele. O Cisne podia sentir que os corpos respondiam um ao outro com rapidez. Gemeu inundado de amor quando Shun deixou-o sentir o que acontecia no baixo ventre de ambos.

Separaram-se a custo e encararam-se, ainda abraçados, apertados um contra o outro, respirações irregulares e pensamentos insanos... Não precisavam de palavras. Aquele amor esperara demais. Tanto tempo.

- "Oga... preciso lhe contar... bom... acho que sabe."

- "Imaginei. Não se preocupe. Pena que eu... não pude... você já soube de tudo não?"

- "Está enganado Hyoga... Matheus falou de sexo... Para mim estamos em iguais condições... nunca fiz amor... e pelo que sei... você também não." Era verdade...

- "Te amo tanto..." O Cisne logo tomou aqueles lábios para si e aprofundou as carícias e os abraços. Foram para a enorme cama com colcha de cetim alva como a neve...

Hyoga puxou Shun pela mão e deitaram-se enlevados, o loiro acarinhando os cabelos esverdeados e sorrindo extremamente feliz. Respirava tão profundamente que parecia que seria ouvido por todo o hotel. Seu corpo ardia de desejo mas não podia ser afobado. Estava nervoso dessa vez. Não era uma pessoa qualquer, era seu amor, seu grande amor, não queria decepcioná-lo.

As lágrimas já haviam secado no rosto bonito e Shun achou que nunca estivera tão encantado... Hyoga era belo e desejável... Não ia resistir mais... Aproximou-se do Cisne e roçou os lábios nos dele, observando os olhos azul claros brilharem ao contato. Hyoga o enlaçou pela cintura e selou os lábios num beijo quente e envolvente... Shun sentiu a cabeça girar, era tão maravilhoso...

O russo começou a beijá-lo por todos os lugares, estava embevecido com aquela pele morna sob seus lábios. Queria sentir cada milímetro dela. Roçou seu rosto no de Shun, começou a percorrer as costas dele com suas mãos e foi tirando devagar toda a roupa do virginiano. Olhava-o intensamente, nunca desviava o olhar, queria gravá-lo em sua mente, cada pequena porção de seu corpo. Retirou sua própria roupa e uniu os corpos, pele contra pele, num calor agradável. Shun vislumbrou toda aquela pele alva e não conseguiu conter um luzir de puro desejo nos olhos brilhantes.

O protetor da Sibéria apertou ainda mais os abraços, com amor, e começou a substituir os beijos mais doces por outros mais exigentes, mais profundos, arrancando gemidos de ambos, esfregando-se com sensualidade no corpo do outro. O contato entre os dois amantes queimava, ardia e fulgia. Estavam ainda ligados à realidade por um fio muito tênue.

As mãos do Cisne percorriam qualquer lugar que alcançassem, apertavam, massageavam. Começou a percorrer um caminho ardente com suas mãos, desceu pelo peito esguio, acariciou os mamilos com movimentos circulares, sentindo as respirações fortes, com uma mão segurou o queixo de Shun e puxou-o para si, capturando os lábios arfantes num beijo devastador enquanto descia com a outra mão para a intimidade do namorado e começava a acarinhar aquele membro já tão ereto.

Shun estava perdendo totalmente sua sanidade. O namorado o tocava e excitava num crescendo... Seu coração não sabia mais se batia ou parava, sua corrente sanguínea parecia tomada por drogas poderosas que o faziam ficar tonto e enlouquecido. Aquele homem que estava ali era Hyoga, o seu amado Cisne... Era demais... Os toques dele eram tão preciosos, cada centímetro do seu corpo ansiava por seu amor, Andrômeda gemia e suspirava, gemidos roucos, gemidos profundos e palavras desconexas...

O aquariano sentia que seu baixo ventre ia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento. Mas, não podia se apressar. Queria que durasse, que o momento nunca acabasse. Lambia com devassidão a pele fina e morna, sugava os lábios já avermelhados, sugava a língua ávida que o buscava também. Mordia com carinho os mamilos rígidos e arranhava, beliscava e amassava aquele corpo que o estava deixando completamente insano. Seu desejo parecia absurdamente exagerado, totalmente acima do normal e ele começava a suspeitar que podia se acabar antes mesmo de ter sequer pensado em começar...

Ikki pensara em tudo e não foi difícil para Hyoga encontrar um gel lubrificante bastante agradável ao toque em cima do criado mudo... Quando percebeu que não ia suportar mais começou a preparar o namorado. Com os dedos devidamente úmidos, com gentileza, foi excitando-o mais e mais, movendo uma das mãos na ereção do outro e usando os dedos para relaxar a abertura de seu paraíso. Shun contraiu-se com o movimento mas Hyoga o conteve, falando suavemente em seu ouvido e beijando-o lascivamente, sugava sua língua, mordia-o, esfregava-se nele, tonto de excitação.

Resolveu que precisava deixar seu homem ainda mais louco e abocanhou o membro já absolutamente desperto com paixão enquanto fazia movimentos de ir e vir na pequena e macia entrada, os dedos já num ritmo constante, sugando sequiosa e ritmadamente o rijo órgão de seu amor. Tateava dentro do corpo que tanto desejava, procurando um lugar mais especial, um lugar que faria o outro perder o juízo e se dar a ele, completamente, como almejava desde muito tempo.

Andrômeda sentia a dupla estimulação e não sabia como ainda estava raciocinando. Sentiu-se tocado em um ponto que lhe despertou totalmente o desejo, gemeu alto enquanto sentiu que o namorado aumentava o ritmo das estocadas com os dedos e o lambia ainda com mais entusiasmo, estava anestesiado de tantos estímulos ao mesmo tempo, estava... flutuando num patamar que nem sabia que existia. Feixes elétricos o percorriam de cima até embaixo e Hyoga não parava... Mais e mais, num frenesi intimidador e delicioso.

Shun gemia, sentia desconforto e dor, sentia prazer, estava com medo. Não tinha nenhuma experiência. Não sabia bem o que fazer. Mas amava demais e deixaria o seu amor fazer o que quisesse com ele. Sentia as mordidas, sentia-se arder no fogo do amor, sentia o roçar do corpo do outro... Era enlouquecedor, Cisne era arrebatador, temeu gozar antes mesmo que o outro o penetrasse.

O loiro percebeu a agonia do outro, sentia os quadris de Shun subindo e descendo em direção à sua boca, já era suficiente... Colocou um tanto desajeitado uma camisinha e posicionou-se na entrada do seu amado, ergueu ligeiramente as pernas dele e deslizou um pouco para dentro do corpo sob o seu e viu o estremecimento causado pela dor...

- "Aaaaiiiii!" Gemeu baixinho Shun, com o som entrecortado com um soluço e uma lágrima. Hyoga passou uma mão pelos cabelos sedosos e procurou o olhar de seu amor, fitando-o profundamente e beijando seus lábios com paixão, puxando-o pela nuca e com a outra mão enlaçando a cintura esguia e puxando o corpo tão firme para mais perto, deslizando mais um pouco, sentindo-se apertado, estimulado ao extremo com aquele calor e aquela pressão.

- "Aaiii!" Outro gemido, sentido mas sensual e Hyoga sentiu que o namorado afastava suas pernas para facilitar seu acesso. O Cisne estava inebriado de amor e beijou novamente seu amante, com abandono...

- "Cisne, te amo tanto, tanto, tanto... Mas, vai devagar, eu... está doendo... Me desculpe mas... Não sei o que posso fazer..." As lágrimas corriam mas Shun não queria parar. Apenas não conseguia relaxar. Estava um pouco apavorado, com temor que o outro o achasse uma negação na cama. Queria satisfazer seu corpo e seu coração, queria deixar o namorado feliz.

- "Não quero te machucar Shun... Mas não consigo me controlar muito mais... Me ajuda..." O pedido era sincero, Hyoga podia ver e sentir que causava dor ao seu amado e muito esperado e muito desejado Andrômeda...

- "Oga... Temos que passar por isso e estou muito feliz que seja você... Só você amor... Mesmo que doa e não vou mentir... Não está muito confortável... Eu quero você... de qualquer jeito... a vida inteira... Vem..." Shun resolveu que nada importava. Estavam ali, estavam juntos. Não ia permitir que nada interviesse. Olhou firmemente para o seu homem e disse resoluto:

- "Pode dar vazão ao seu desejo. Confio a você minha virgindade, minha vida... meu corpo... meus sentimentos mais profundos. Sou seu Hyoga. Para sempre."

Ao ouvir aquilo o Cisne sentiu que seu coração ia parar de bater. Como podia amar tanto alguém? Olhou com uma ternura infindável os olhos esmeralda brilhantes de lágrimas e percebeu que chorava. Chorava de amor. de compreensão de que tudo seria perfeito. Chorava porque sabia... Sabia que nunca mais ninguém o faria se sentir como o virginiano fazia. Pediu baixo e emocionado:

- "Olha pra mim e mantenha seu olhar no meu. Quero fazer amor com você. Não sexo. Quero que se entregue a mim como me entrego a você e se eu tiver que te provocar alguma dor. Prometo que vou passar o resto da vida te dando prazer até que esqueça que algum dia já sentiu dor. Te amo Shun. Eternamente."

E viu toda a confiança que o outro tinha nele. Não esperou mais. Sem nem piscar firmou o quadril do amado sob o seu e penetrou naquele corpo perfeito com firmeza e inundado de paixão, até o fundo, vendo o olhar do outro ser inundado de lágrimas e alguns soluços mas havia confiança e não medo. Havia paixão e não temor.

Hyoga mal respirava. Sua mente e seu corpo estavam absurdamente rodopiantes de emoções loucas... Desejo. Amizade. Amor. Insanidade. Prazer. Tudo junto numa roda viva de sentimentos. Sentiu que Shun o enlaçava com as pernas que tremiam. Sim, Shun tremia, num frenesi de dor e desejo...

O Cisne mergulhou sua língua na boca rosada e não queria mais nada... Sentia-se ser engolido por aquela boca ávida... Sentia-se completo... Totalmente feliz... Absolutamente poderoso e amado.

Iniciou movimentos compassados. De início um tanto lentos mas logo arfava selvagemente, erguendo o corpo sob o seu para aumentar o contato, sem nunca desviar o olhar, vendo que Shun se deixava tomar sem nenhum medo. Se acariciavam.

Hyoga moveu o quadril com jeito e viu o namorado arquear o corpo e gemer não mais de dor, percebeu que tocara num ponto bem sensível e encaixou-se de modo a continuar aquele contato o mais eficientemente possível... Adorava os olhos esmeralda e a paixão que via neles...

- "Shun... Eu preciso... preciso..."

- "Vem amor, mais forte. Quero que você não se contenha. Quero saber o que sente." Shun parecia ler pensamentos e o Cisne não hesitou mais. Deixou-se levar pelo que seu corpo pedia.

Bailavam extasiados com o amor que sentiam e que tanto temeram. Dançavam juntos, os corpos se encaixando cada vez mais profundamente. Cada vez mais rápido. Bocas úmidas se explorando. Mãos e pernas se doando. Se misturando. Lágrimas. Sentimentos. Dores. Passado. Presente. Futuro. Nada mais existia. Nada mais. Apenas dois amantes e seus corpos em fusão...

Shun gritou. Gritou de prazer. Numa estocada mais forte. Profunda. Perfeita. Deixou-se abalar até a alma pela enxurrada de luzes piscantes e tremores paralisantes. Era de Hyoga. Dera-se a ele. Não se arrependia. Seu corpo doía. Sua mente urrava de alegria. Seu coração gritava de amor. Era simplesmente muito mais que sonhara ou imaginara. Era Hyoga. Seu homem. Sua vida.

Não demorou muito. O Cisne, o Cavaleiro do Gelo, o estrategista e pragmático. Abandonou-se num vagalhão de choques elétricos e abalos sísmicos em sua mente, corpo e alma. Se existia o paraíso. Devia ser agora. Devia ser ali. Com Shun envolvendo-o. Apertando-o. Sugando sua boca e arranhando seu corpo. Sim, oh sim... Muito melhor que qualquer coisa de que pudesse se lembrar...

Abraçaram-se emocionalmente satisfeitos e com os corpos suados e colados. Instintivamente, os lábios de um procuraram os do outro e ficaram unidos. Apenas se tocando. Carinhosamente. Magia. Era pura magia.

- "Shun, eu não vou conseguir viver sem você. Nunca mais."

- "Minha vida começou agora Cisne... Antes eu apenas existia... Agora eu vivo, por sua causa, com você, pra você... Te amo..."

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos azuis maravilhosos do russo. Nunca havia ouvido uma declaração de amor tão pura e perfeita antes. Nem em filmes. Não sabia o que dizer.

- "Shun... Você... é... minha... vida..." Soluçou sem conseguir se conter. E perderam-se em beijos até adormecerem. Uma vida... Toda uma vida pela frente. Um com o outro. Isso era viver.

_Notas da Autora_

_Well, acabou. Nem sei se está bom. Sei que é lugar comum acabar uma fic com lemon mas, fazer o quê? Sou uma garota tradicional... XD_

_Espero que Anna tenha gostado. Não é bem o estilo dela e o Hyoga com o Matheus me deixou em dúvida mas, pelo menos, fiz esta fic com carinho e em homenagem a ela._

_Obrigada por lerem e, se tiverem alguma sugestão sobre como eu poderia melhorar minhas fics ou mesmo de como poderia ter abordado algum assunto, fiquem à vontade para comentar. Kissus everybody._

_ShiryuForever94_


End file.
